Reunion in here?
by Narqissa
Summary: It was just another day for our Sawada Tsunayoshi, until he was bombed with the news that his entire batch wanted to have their reunion in Italy of all places! Connected with my other story "The Road to the Future". 27K, 5986, 1896, 80xOC, 69xOC, 00xOC. OCs from my prev story. Not Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**1****st**** Shot : Phonecall**

Soft tapping sound echoing inside the big room personally owned by the young Vongola Decimo. Ignoring the pile of paperwork that he have (and haven't) done in his table, the young boss leaning his back in his tall seat and playing around with his pen as his shoes keep making the soft tapping sound on the marble floor.

His big brown eyes roaming around between his table and the big window behind him where he could see the beautiful garden. Today was such a shiny day, and how he wish he could just bath himself under the ray of sun (not that he didn't get any sunlight from that overly large window of his) instead of cooped up inside this boring room.

"Lazying around again I see?"

Tsuna snorted and not even avert his eyes from the garden to meet the eyes of the intruder. "This is my break time if you mind, Reborn. And shouldn't you grow up from that hideout obsession of yours already?"

The now 12 years old Reborn just smirked as he sitting down in one of his 'hideout elevator' that bringing him down from the ceiling. What he was doing up there, Tsuna didn't even want to know.

"Growing some backbone while I left I see?"

"Please, you only went for a 2 days mission. Don't exaggerate."

"See? If you have enough guts to go up against me, better use it to do those work of yours."

Sighing tiredly at this regular conversation of theirs, Tsuna finally turn around to properly face his tutor and pouting tiredly at him, "I told you it's my break time."

"No one ever said you can't do your work on your break time right?"

Again, Tsuna sighed. "I give up. Say what you want."

"Put that aside," Reborn hopped from his 'elevator' and sit down in front of Tsuna's table. "Mamman ask me to tell you to call her soon. She said it's urgent."

Tsuna's eyebrow raised at the mention of his beloved mother. "Urgent? Then why didn't she just call me herself?" his hand took the phone on the table side and started dialing her. He won't delay whatever his mother him requested to do, no matter what he's doing. That's just how much he treasure and love her.

"You of all person should've know that your mother is just the most considerate person in the whole world."

Oh yeah. Tsuna should've thought that her mother probably just didn't want to disturb his son in the middle of his work or something like that.

The phone in his ears make beeping sound a few times, before a click sound was heard, followed by the cheery voice that he love so much. "Hello Kaa-san. How are you doing?"

"_Ara Tsu-kun~! What a nice surprise! We're doing fine here~ Your father and grandpa's garden have just harvesting some good vegetables today you see! We would send some to you if you want~!"_

The image of the former Vongola Boss and his former external advisor covered in dirt wearing those straw hats to avoid heat while doing gardening that they have started doing a few years back sure is shaping a smile in the brunet's lips. "I would love to try it~ I hear you have some urgent thing that needed to be talk with me?" he ask while side-eyeing a certain hitman kid that are now sipping an espresso that he pull out from who knows where.

"_Oh yeah! You see, an old classmate of yours came here a few days ago. She ask me if she could have your phone number since none of your old classmate seem to have it. But because you told me I couldn't tell it to just anyone, she left me her phone number and wanted you to call her instead."_

Tsuna frowned, an old classmate of his wanted his phone number after all this years? For what? Since all his close friends are now in Italy here with him (with the exception of Hibari that Tsuna sure they won't even think to ask) it does make that his house the only choice to ask.

"What do they need my number for?"

"_She said it's a secret Tsu-kun~ And she also give message to you that you must call her or else she will spread your photos or something….she said the clue is UR or BR, do you know what she means Tsu-kun?"_

'UnderweaR' and 'BoxeR', yeah, he knew it too good for his own liking.

Sighing, Tsuna started rummaging for a note and pen from the drawer before he continue on. "I understand, can you give me her number? Mhm….yeah….okay. Yeah I got it down. Thanks mom. Yeah… don't worry, me and everyone else is fine here. …..okay, you take care too. I'll see you soon."

Tsuna ended the line and staring suspiciously at the number on the piece of paper now. His Hyper Intuition didn't give him a good signal on this one, and just the thought of another problem aside from the already piling paperwork costed by his 'beloved' guardian giving him a headache already.

"What do you think they want from me?"

Reborn just shrugged, "I don't know. Why don't you just ask them yourself?"

Well, that's true. It could be anything. Using the same phone that he use to call her mother earlier (It's the one with secured line when he needed to phone civilian) Tsuna started to dial the said number and waiting for the other line to pick it up. By the way, he never got the name of this person, did he? Who should he expect to pick up the phone then?

The clicking sound startling Tsuna who's in deep thought and made him almost stutter, "Ah, moshi moshi? This is Sawada, I heard you're looking for me?"

A loud gasping and shrieking sound could be heard from the other line that almost made Tsuna closed the phone line. As he suddenly striked with the memory of those rabid fangirls of them in the past.

"_This is really you Sawada!? Oh my gosh, you sound so different! What happened with that girly voice of yours! You sounded incredibly hot now!"_

Tsuna just sneering at smirking Reborn who obviously could heard the girl's rants even when he's on the other side of the table. "Er…thanks I guess? Sorry, but who is this again? I think my mother fail to tell me who you are."

"_It's me, the one from your class from 1__st__ grade till 3__rd__ grade! Saya! Amagi Saya!"_

Saya? If he remember correctly, she's that girl who's in journalist club isn't she? He didn't particularly remember being close to her though.

"Yeah, I think I remember. You're the one who's in journalist club right?"

"_Yup! That's I am!"_

"So then, why do you need me?" Tsuna is not that lenient in time, so better just cut the chase.

"_Sounded so busy aren't you huh?" _well you got that right. _"You see, we're planning for a class reunion since it's been 10 years since we graduate from middle school. But then if we making a reunion for just our class in 3__rd__ year, we would be missing some people from our 1__st__ year like Kyoko and Dokuro-san right? So then some of us thought this out and we decided to just make a batch reunion instead!"_

"Batch reunion huh?" He didn't even realized it's been 10 years since they left Namimori. And he admit that's a good choice, since their batch only consist of 4 class anyway. Because Namimori is not that big of a town.

"So we're gonna have it in Namimori-Chuu?"

"_This is the important part!"_ she exclaimed with high spirit. _"It would be boring to do the regular batch reunion in our old school right? When we thought of where we should held it, we suddenly remembered you told us on that graduation days that you're inheriting your grandfather's company or something in Italy right?"_

At the mention of that, Tsuna's spirit sinking low. This didn't sound so good. "well…yeah…."

"_And Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, Kyoko-san, and your other friends also working there with you right?"_

"….Yeah they are."

"_And then when we think of that, one of our old classmate Nakata who's now working in one of a airplane company offer us for a discounted ticket to Italy! So we decided to make our reunion there instead!"_

Tsuna's eyes widen till his forehead and he abruptly stood up, making his chair fallen ungraciously with a loud sound. "WHAT!?"

"_Great idea right!? Many of us really wanted to visit you anyway! And some of us needed to take a break from Namimori and our jobs here, so this is a great chance for an extended holiday! Since you guys are the one in Italy, we leave all the place and preparation to you guys!"_

"Bu..But! Are you guys serious!? Coming all the way here just for a reunion!?"

"_You don't have to worry too much! We will take care of our own expenses! Just find us some room in a cheap hotel nearby your place and we will pay it ourselves! Of course we will pay for the event expenses too!"_

"That's not the problem here!"

"_Then you're willing to pay for us? How gracious of you Tsunayoshi-sama~!"_

"I didn't say that!"

"_Then what? Don't make an excuse of being busy or something on that line! You have almost 100 people coming across country and taking a break on their job too for this reunion you know. Everyone really wanted to meet you guys!"_

Tsuna facepalmed himself. He didn't even dare to look at Reborn's face since he clearly knew the hitman heard all of it clearly. Is this for real? His old classmates wanted to come to this mafia den just for a freaking reunion!?

"I don't know….I'm not really sure this is a good choice Amagi-san…"

"…_.."_

"…..Amagi-san?"

"_Hmph, somehow I already predicted you would say that."_

Oh yeah? She did?

"Then…"

"_If you won't comply with this, I would post out those old photos of yours wondering around Namimori chuu wearing only your boxer to everyone I know in the internet."_

Tsuna frozened. Did he just being threatened by his old classmate? An innocent civilian classmate?

"You…you-…you will what!?"

"_Just for you to know, I'm working for TIME magazine now. I didn't have any problem with connection with other famous magazine national or global. I don't know what kind of company you inherited there, but surely you wouldn't want your business partners nor anyone else to see those shameless pictures of yours in school days won't you?"_

Tsuna groaned really hard inside his head. Damn! He should've made Shoichi hacked every single one in Namimori who's in possible possession of those dread photos of him! Why is he born with such a kind and angelic sould anyway!? Tsuna could even imagina Amagi smirked in the other line.

"_I see we have an agreement then?"_

Tsuna sighed heavily, and will probably….no, he WILL definitely regret his next words. "When?"

* * *

**A/N : Hello everyone! Haha, I was suddenly craving for those Reunion and Italy Trip fic when suddenly crashed with the inspiration of "Why don't I just combine those 2!?" and get this jolted down. Haha! XD I don't know how far this story will stretch, but I hope you will enjoy the journey with me here!**

**One thing you need to know is this fic gonna be in the same AU as my "The Road to the Future" fic, where there would be girls OC as pairing for Enma, Mukuro, and Yamamoto. And this placed 10 years after that story, so if you haven't read that I suggest you do ^^**

**Oh, and their classmates will probably all made up by me, since I'm to lazy to remember or reading back on who's Tsuna's classmates /smacked/. **

**It's been a while since I wrote fic again, so review is definitely welcomed! And since I didn't have BETA, really really really sorry for any ( or many) mistakes that I do! **

**Ciaossu!**


	2. 2nd shot : Welcome to Italy!

**2****nd**** shot : Welcome to Italy!**

"…and that's the situation…" Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose with desperate face as he finish telling his guardians the story of the day.

Sitting in front of him in the long mahogany table, is all of his guardians plus Reborn and the girls. It's just total coincidence that the day he called Amagi-san is one of the day where all his friends either have just come back from their mission, or just having mission nearby. And even Hibari is in Italy today to visit Chrome while having some business with Tsuna. While Lambo is having a weekend break from school. There're mixed reactions around his friends over the sudden big news, and he know them to well that he didn't need to check each of their face to know how they reacted over it.

"Hahaha~ I don't remember who this Amagi is, but it seems gonna be one merry event!"

"You baseball-Idiot! Can't you see Jyuudaime is troubled over it!?"

"Well, it IS a bit problematic…" Yamamoto's grin wavered a bit. "So we're gonna hosting it here Tsuna?"

Tsuna sighed in his seat. "Do I look like I have a choice?"

"Well, not like I have anything to do with this," mumble Lambo in his seat.

"Hn. You could just destroy those pictures, Omnivore."

"It's too late for that Kyoya. And no, I don't want to traumatized my own classmate no matter what Mukuro," he quickly added as Mukuro started opening his mouth (in which he closed it again with dejected face).

"But Tsuna, do you think it's safe to have them here?" Hana could easily imagine those stupid monkeys as an easy target for their rival famiglia. They are, civilian after all.

"If we have them stay in a public hotel, no they're not. That's why I'm considering to hold the event here in the mansion, and have them stay here as well."

Some eyes widen at his idea, while Reborn smirked at his student from the far end table.

"OH! With them in vicinity we don't need to worry over their safety right! This place is the safest place in Italy after all!" Ryouhei somehow looked excited to have some of his kouhai staying in their place. Though Tsuna sure Hibari didn't have the same sentiment. Because it means more herbivores crowding.

"Hahaha! That's a great idea Tsuna!"

"Well they already know I inherit a company after all, so a mansion like this wouldn't be that surprising right?"

All of the people in the table sweatdropped mentally at Tsuna's word. Is the mountain of paperwork have finally broke the Decimo's sense, or have Tsuna forgotten how massively BIG this mansion actually is, they didn't know.

"Well we do have more than enough rooms for that. If we use all the guest room in the second floor it could accommodate even 200 persons," Gokudera said.

"But the dining table extremely not!"

"We'll just have Giannini to order some more. The dining room have more there's enough room for that," Tsuna told him.

"We have 2 months before the day. They will stay for a week here in Italy, and wanted to us to hold a…..tour or whatever event we could think up before the main event on the last night. Can I trust the four of you to organize the event and stuff with Hayato?" he spesifically asking Kyoko, Haru, Chrome and Hana, who give their nod in a flash.

"Sure!"

"And sorry Haru, even though you're not an alumni," Tsuna chuckled.

"The pleasure is all mine Tsuna-san!" chirped the brown haired girl.

"Well we gonna continue this later on. But of course, we're gonna keep the mafia things ALL wrapped up…" Tsuna stares at all of his friends plus a mentor with piercing eyes. Especially towards some of his ruckus guardians. "….for as long as we can." All of them frowned at the hanging sentence.

Well, even Tsuna couldn't ignore his Hyper Intuition that has been ringing loudly in the back of his head ever since the mention of this problem.

* * *

Enma sloppily drag his feet from his desk towards the looking oh so comfortable couch at the other side of the room. As soon as he get close to it, he let his body fell on it and bounce a bit as he hits the soft mattress.

All these paperwork is really going to kill him sooner or later. He knew managing a company while running a mafia famiglia in the background is not gonna be so easy, but never did he expect the paperwork is gonna be the one draining his energy the most.

He have just came back from meeting one of their allied famiglia last night in the other side of the country, and came back just to see a mountain of paperwork that needed to be done before the afternoon.

Well, at least now after their famiglia have somehow settled their position in the mafia world and gain some (if not many from ordinary people point of view) money from their 'company', the Simon have now have their own mansion and land again. Even though it's still can't be compared to the enormous Vongola Mansion though.

Enma have just finally finished those bloody paperwork and ready to take some nap before another meeting he have to attend in a few hours, when suddenly a soft knock heard from the door.

Thinking it's probably just one of the maids or maybe Adelle bringing even more of those deadly paperwork, Enma just ignore it and continue on his efforts to get some sleep.

To his surprise, he heard the sound of the door being opened and closed, and then followed by the sound of footsteps getting towards him. He wants to check who is it that brave enough to enter his room without permission (though his guardians do it almost all the time) but his eyes is too lazy to move up or even opening up. In fact, Enma actually already almost fell to dreamland when suddenly a familiar warmth cover his face and making him open his eyes automatically.

"Shira-san? What are you doing here..?" ask him still with a hint of sleepiness in his voice.

The ever looking gorgeous Shira smiling shyly at her fiancée as she take a seat beside his head and continuing her affection action towards the red haired boy. Making him relaxed in his position and feel like his fatigue is being sucked away just from being touched by that soft hand. Her beautiful golden hair is being let loose until her back, with a white snow hair ornament attached just beside her ear. She's wearing her usual white simple dress that reach until her knees, while her blue eyes staring lovingly at him.

"I heard you've come back last night, and since you're gonna go again this evening I thought I'll drop by a bit. Are you okay Enma-san?"

Enma nodding a bit from his position, still not moving from the couch. "Just a bit tired…I'm sorry, even though you're busy yourself." As boss from their own family, both of them always being occupied by many work almost everyday, that having time just for the two of us is really hard.

"It's okay. Just take your time to have a rest, Enma-san. Do you want me to make some refreshment for you?"

Enma quickly shake his head at the offer, and place his hand on her hand that's still in his face instead. "Um…it's okay…just stay here a bit more…?" a hint of shyness could be heard from his voice.

If only Enma turn his head a bit towards his fiancée, he would've see the radiant smile flashing from her at his request. She was about to say another words when she suddenly remember the paper she's holding in her other hand.

"Ah, by the way Enma-san, Adelle-sama ask me to give you this paper on my way here."

Enma groan loudly at the mention of 'paper' plus 'adelle'. That combination is never a good news for Enma Shimon.

"I don't wanna see anymore paper today~" mumble him as he curling himself in the couch.

"But this seems to come from Tsuna-sama."

At the mention of his best friend Enma finally look up towards Shira, and frown seeing a pout in her lips instead.

"Enma-san didn't look at me at all since I came but you immediately look up at the mention of Tsuna-sama!"

Enma couldn't help but chuckle at her jealousy over his best friend. Though it's should be expected, as it turns out Shira is the most possessive girl he's ever met in his life, even compared to the Vongola girls. Quickly he stood up to beside her, and without any warning he give her a soft kiss in the cheek and enjoy seeing her flustered face from the sudden affection act.

"Please forgive me Shira-san, it's just that Tsuna-kun never really send a request to me before, so I was just a bit surprised, that's all."

Shira's flustered face is still there as she give her brightest smile as an answer to Enma, and then lay her head to his shoulder to enjoy his company as much as time could give them.

This time it's Enma who's flustered at Shira's act. But even so he let her be there, because he loves her company too of course, and even positioned himself as close as they can be while he take a look at the paper Shira pass to him.

The two of them stay that way for almost a full minute without words, until Enma finished reading the paper and letting out a loud "EH!?" that shocked the Santos boss.

"Why is Tsuna-kun requesting this to me?"

* * *

Making preparations for the specific week couldn't be say easy for the Vongola Tenth family, especially the boss. They need to put away anything that scream out 'MAFIA!' things from the public area of the mansion, making sure none of them will have a work on the said week (including making Hibari willing to cooped up a week in Italy for security measure), making sure no mafia related guest would have appointment that day, and most importantly, making sure NONE of their allied outside their trusted and closest one knew of the said event.

Of course that's not easy. No matter how big and powerful Vongola is, to hide a guest counted almost a 100 for a week even inside their mansion is almost impossible. But at the very least, they will try. Tsuna even manage to persuade Hibari to let the 'crowding' this time, as long they didn't make too much fuss.

And because of trying to emptying their slots of work on that day (minus the VERY important one), all of the Tenth family is totally busy flying almost around the globe in the 2 months, that some of them started to get jet lag from all the flying. That one time, Yamamoto walking happily to Tsuna's office to report and he actually said "Konbanwa" even though it was right in the middle of the day.

Tsuna have to go the trouble of calling Aki who's out on the other side of the globe herself just to return the time senses into his rain guardian because he started to making a sashimi as lunch in the middle of the night.

…well at least they still live through the months.

And for once, he is glad Reborn didn't making even more trouble in to this.

….or he hope so.

* * *

**Day 1 : 10.15 AM – Italy Airport**

Laugh and loud chattering sound should be expected as the group of old friends gathering around in the pick up area of the airport after all of them collecting their bags. It was totally rowdy and crowded, but considering their number, it should be expected. As the appointed leader, Agami Saya is checking on her phone for any message from their friend in the country, the others have started pulling out their camera or phone to take a picture of the surrounding area of themselves as they wait. They are, have arrived in the famous Italy after all.

"No news from Sawada yet?" one of the planner aside of her, Goro, ask as he approach her. In contrast with the short petite glasses journalist, Goro is big build even though his muscular face showing that he definitely not a harsh person. Unlike his boxing captain in his middle school days.

She shook her head, "Nope. He did said someone will fetch us from the airport."

"And how exactly did he say he's gonna 'fetch' all of us here?" after all, they're so many that they took almost all the seat in their previous plane.

"That, I don't know either. He just said to wait for someone to come for us. He didn't even said who." Seriously, she didn't want her first trip to Italy being a memory of them stranded just in front of the airport.

"Saya-san~!"

All of them, including those who already busying themselves in the back, swiftly turn to the source of the angelic voice that they familiar with so much in their younger days. Walking towards them is four people with different kind of expression in their face.

A more adult version of Kyoko with long hair is waving her hand at them while smiling her famous smile. She wear a simple but elegant white blouse plus short skirt and a long unbuttoned brown coat, making her appearance looked womanly and elegant at the same breath.

In her right is their baseball star, Yamamoto Takeshi, who now have a visible wound mark in his right chin, wearing black suits with blue necktie, and holding a black long slim bag in his right shoulder. His face looked sharper and definitely more handsome then in his middle school days, but that grin trademark of his is still there.

While in her left, is someone around their age too. He's wearing the same black suits like Yamamoto but his necktie is plain black. He's also bringing a black slim bag in his shoulder, and while his face full of pride and looked arrogant, unlike Yamamoto and Kyoko he's busy wandering his eyes left and right like being wary of something.

"Kyoko!"

"Sasagawa-chan! Yamamoto! Oh my God it's really you!"

"Kya~! Yamamoto-sama!"

Without further do they quickly ambushed the group of three with a hug, tackle, and questions. Yamamoto and Kyoko just keep their smile while answering back to almost everyone, and they almost forgot the 3rd person if not for someone among the big group who suddenly shouted.

"Wait! Is that you Mochida-senpai!?"

At the mention of the former kendo captain, all movement and noise halted and all attention turned to the said person. Mochida just smirk at them, as he too recognize some of them as his kouhai in the club or just plain acquaintance. "Well thank you for finally noticing me here."

Some gasp could be heard as they never expected the one person who collided the most with Tsuna in their middle school to be there, in Italy, and further more together with Tsuna's group.

"What are you doing here in Italy senpai!? You're the last person I thought will be found here!"

"What do you mean by that! And just for you to know, I'm here for work! My job is to keep the 'mistress' here safe from prying hands like you!" he pointing at his kouhai on purpose.

"What!? Wait, do you mean…"

"Yup. Mochida-senpai worked under Tsuna like the rest of us," Yamamoto grin as he let out the fact, and all of them couldn't believe THAT Mochida-senpai actually looked proud at the state fact.

"Eeeehh? That's not fair Mochida-senpai!"

Mochida grin at all of them. "Well life is unfair."

Kyoko giggle as he listening to all of their banter that she couldn't follow anymore. There's just too many of them in number and they started to make a ruckus already. Good thing they already informed the airport before hand of the coming ruckus, and that the airport executives overly fond of Tsuna and his family.

"Let's started going shall we? We could continue this on the way," Kyoko break the ruckus with her usual smile. "And I'm sure everyone is tired already from the trip right?"

"Sure Kyoko-chan. Everyone, hold each of your bags now," shouted Amagi to the group.

"Hahaha! No need for that Amagi-san! Just leave them here and we'll take care of it."

Amagi stared weirdly at Yamamoto, as she didn't catch what he mean. But then suddenly a butler like old man approach Kyoko from behind, as whisper something to her they she didn't catch. Kyoko nodded at him before looking back at the big group in front of her. "Our butler here gonna take care of your luggage and take them to the mansion. So just bring what you need and we'll go towards our ride now."

Not even over the shock from the word 'butler', some other butler started approaching them from the pick up area and politely asking them to handed them the luggage and started bringing it towards a big luxurious van that parked not far from them.

"Okay then guys, let's go!" Yamamoto turn around and ask them to follow as Kyoko and Mochida go ahead of him.

"Eh? We're not gonna ride that van?" one of the guy ask.

"Nope! That's for luggage! Ours is parked somewhere else!"

And so the group just followed the 3 who's started walking inside the airport again. To their surprise, they're heading to a quite secluded part of the airport and full of VIP lounge that seems out of their league.

They then stopped in front of a gate that's guarded by some scary looking bodyguards who (to their surprise) bow at the sight of the three (though particularly Kyoko and Yamamoto) and let them through easily without saying anything.

The gate lead them to a private luxurious lounge that's lacked of people aside from the waitress, and some of the people in the group couldn't help but gulped at the delicious looking food in the bar. Some of them even realize that the lounge connected directly to a bridge that could lead them to the plane at once. But to their disappointment, Kyoko turn to the escalator at the far end of the room that takes them somewhere downstairs.

"Oi Yamamoto, why do we went through this place?" one of his old baseball club friend couldn't help but asked as they descend.

"Oh, this is our private lounge. Our private parking lot is connected only through here so we have to go through here."

The people in hearing range couldn't decide which is even more surprising. That they have a private lounge or a private parking lot in an airport. Just what kind of company is Tsuna working for anyway!?

As they arrived downstairs, a spacious underground parking lot welcomed them. In there, three big black expensive looking bus waiting with their driver in toes.

"Well hop on everyone! Tsuna is waiting in the mansion already!"

And so the big groups started depatching themselves to the 3 different bus. Yamamoto, Kyoko and Mochida each rode different bus so mostly they picked on who they want or close to between the three. And if they're awed enough at the exterior, then the bus interior is like making fun of them.

Expecting a normal looking sit inside, none of them expect a full sofa in each side of the bus. Complete with head, arm and foot rest. Nor the complementary drink and snacks in each sofa. Plus entertainment screen in every seat. The first few people who get to step in first couldn't even move for a few seconds until those behind them push them in, but then they got the same reaction, and it makes a chained reaction. Kyoko who sit in the front most seat besides the driver couldn't help but giggle at her classmates.

After everyone is over with their initial shock and settled on their seats, the party moved and watch the bus moving out the underground parking lot. And before they knew it, they already in the middle of the city. They didn't even remember when they left the airport area.

The rest of the trip is quite uneventful. Save some questions the group couldn't help but ask to the school former idol about Tsuna and whatever they could think of, the trip is just them having a bit rounded trip as Kyoko explaining what's on their left and right as they pass. Not that Kyoko talk all through the journey though. She just add some of her own comment, as the real guide is already shown on the screen that's updating what they have or will pass in real time. Some people making a fuss over this, but Kyoko didn't even seem to mind it even a little.

Amagi, Goro and some people started to feel that this company Tsuna worked on is definitely a SUPER rich one, with total capital in the word, and they would want to know what kind of company it really is. Though if they realize the faint calm emblem on the bus exterior, they should've know the answer themselves.

* * *

**10.45 AM – Vongola Mansion**

A mansion is a BIG understatement, they all agree. The moment they pass through the gate, passing through the long road surrounded by forest and then welcomed the big 'mansion' with all it's glamour surrounding it, all of them agree a castle is a more fitted description of this place.

"Does Sawada mistaken himself an heir of a company when in actual he's a lost prince or something?" someone said from the group.

Mochida couldn't help but snicker himself as Yamamoto laughing not far from him.

"Hahaha, you guys are funny!"

"Okay then, this is where I leave."

"Eh? You're not gonna join us Mochida-senpai?"

"My work here is done now that we've arrived in the mansion. The boss entrusted me to do something while his guardians supposed to entertain you guys for the day," he smirk at rain guardian, who only smile sheepishly back at him.

"Guardian..?" some of them mumble with a low voice, but none of the Vongola people heard them.

"Sorry for that senpai!" Yamamoto grin at Mochida's back.

Mochida wave him off as he step away towards the other side of the mansion, "No problem. See you guys tonight!"

As Mochida was out of their sight, Kyoko take their attention again, "Shall we get in then?"

The spacious room they first enter is more like a hotel lobby with no receptionist nor sofa. It looked so grand that some couldn't help but gaping. Not to mention there's some butler and maids wondering around and greeting them (especially Kyoko and Yamamoto) politely as they pass. Some even stood in one side of the room, as if waiting to be instructed or something.

"Welcome to the Vongola mansion everyone~ This is where you'll be staying for the week~" chirped Kyoko to the group. "First of all though…" she nodded to the waiting maids and butlers, and they immediately came close and start distributing a paper to the group.

"What is this? A map?" Amagi taking a look at the piece of paper she has just given.

"That's this mansion's map. We don't want you to wonder off and get lost don't we? Well of course we have camera to make sure we could find you though," at this, everyone sweatdropped again for the for Yamamoto's word. How big is the mansion anyway?

"By the way, just as the map show, the south, west, and east wings is totally prohibited, but you could use almost every room in the central building and the garden. But please don't wander around the forest if you didn't want to get lost or get hurt. Please keep that in mind, everyone."

Everyone not sure why, but they just nodded at Kyoko. They're in their care after all. And the getting hurt warning is enough to have them behave.

A sudden screaming sound echoing inside the mansion startling the group of guest as they heard a running sound coming at them.

The big door in their left suddenly burst open and a teenage looking boy with curly black hair running out from the door and hide behind the laughing Yamamoto like he's running for his dear life.

"Takeshi! Aho-dera is picking on me again!"

"No I'm not you stupid cow!"

The group turn again to the opened door, and some girls squealed at the sight of the famous Gokudera Hayato who appeared looking angry like he usually do. To their surprise, he wore similar suits as Yamamoto, just that his necktie is colored red, not blue.

"Yes you are!"

"That's called training you idiots!"

"Hahaha, there there Hayato. Tsuna wouldn't like you to be rude to the guest right?"

At that, Gokudera take a glance at the group, and let out a 'tch' (which make some supposed-to-be-grown-woman already to be squealing again) at the sight, "So you have arrived huh? Welcome to the mansion I guess."

"You guess?" Amagi who's not part of this Gokudera nor Yamamoto fanclub sneered at his attitude.

"Hayato, that's not polite is it?"

While Kyoko and the guardians immediately brighten up at the sudden new voice, their former classmates was instead gaping. The new voice sounded so deep and majestic, but making a calm and warm atmosphere too. Don't even ask why.

As they wonder whose voice is that, Gokudera suddenly stand out of the way from the door and bowing slightly to the new person. That person have untamed brown hair, with big eyes that screamed out anything majestic word you could come up with. He's wearing the same suits as Gokudera and Yamamoto, aside from his orange necktie and a black cape hanging in his shoulder.

"Please forgive my rudeness Jyuudaime!"

A heavenly chuckle could be heard from his as he assured Gokudera that it's fine. That person then turned to his guest and radiating a smile they didn't know could exist in this world.

"Welcome to the Vongola Mansion everyone~ I hope you will enjoy your stay here~ Although you have know me, but I'm the master of this mansion, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

And then no one even survive as all of them either pass out or dropped down with heavy nosebleed on their face. Leaving the flabbergasted Decimo and his amused guardians.

* * *

**A/N : Just a short(?) chapter update~ For those who have just started reading my other fics because of this fic (sorry not sorry ^^) welcome on board~ And here I give out a short EnmaxShira moment because I miss them~ (This pairing started to shaking my 1896 as my fav pair now O.O)**


	3. 3rd shot : Vongola

**3rd shot – Vongola**

Saya taking a look around the room they're in, and couldn't help but sighing tiredly at the scene. This is too much for her mind to take in a day, really. After that 'massacre' happened, Tsuna called out his so-called 'medic team' to treat the poor souls who either got unconscious or having massive nosebleed, and then moving them here to the lounge area in the second floor.

Right now, those who still manage to stand on their own two feet already scattered in the room. Either taking some snack or drink from the snack bar, or playing out some games that's available in the room. Though none still could get their eyes off the gorgeous looking boss. While the sick one is still groaning in the sofa, trying to get their sense back. She herself is now sitting in one of the sofa corner with Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, Goro, and some others. The loud teenager that came by earlier with Gokudera has gone while mumbling something about 'not his bussiness' or something that she couldn't catch.

Although rather than say that all of them sitting down, it's more like Tsuna and Kyoko occupy one sofa on their own (no one dare to fill the space around them somehow), while Yamamoto and Gokudera standing proudly behind those two like it's as clear as day that there is where they're supposed to be. Their old classmates in front of them really eager to ask lots of question, but somehow the view in front of them felt so majestic that no words could come out.

"Okay, spit it out." Everyone around her turn their attention to her, while Saya herself staring straight at Tsuna, finally breaking the silence between them.

Tsuna who had just take his first sip of his coffee tilted his head slightly (almost too cutely for the boys taste) at her question. "Why should I? I've just drink it. And it's delicious." Not to mention he isn't getting enough sleep lately.

"No, not the coffee Sawada!" groan Saya. "I mean, who are you really? Or rather, what kind of company are you working in anyway? All of this too extravagant that you looked more like a prince rather than a head of company!"

"And don't forget to add that clothes of yours," add Osamu who's playing some darts with some other boys near them. "What's with the cape?"

Tsuna chuckled at the remarks. "Well, let's just say this cape is more like an old tradition rather than what it is used for. While for the company, I thought I already said it when welcoming you guys earlier?"

Goro frown, "What do you mean?"

Gokudera making a 'tch' before he answer them for his boss, "This place is called Vongola Mansion. Don't you get it already?"

Silence engulfing those ex-students who is within their hearing range. Tsuna and the others just waiting, as it seems that their mind gear is still trying to processing this.

"Vongola you mean, THAT Vongola?"

"The multinational corporation that expert in many kinds of fields and said to be among the 3 oldest and biggest corporation in the whole world!?"

"Is there any other company with Vongola name that you know?" snicker Gokudera. Although he's eager to add about it also being the boss of all mafia famiglia in Italy.

Lots of different expression emerges from all the people in front of the Vongola's. Flabbergasted, horror, sparkling eyes, and mostly, disbelieve.

Osamu who's freezing in his spot while trying to process it have his eyes locked on to the confused looking brunet. Without breaking his eyes contact (and how he move like a programmed robot almost made Tsuna think that Mukuro somewhere in the room) he suddenly walk past his friends straight to the table across the Decimo and without any warning smashing it hard with his palm.

_BAM!_

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

Before Osamu finish his sudden tantrum Tsuna suddenly felt a big hand snatching his collar in a flash from behind and shocked when realizing he's now dangling by his collar while being hold by his rain guardian. Osamu who seems like he just gotten out from his sudden trance could only freeze while watching the scene.

"…Takeshi, what are you doing?" Tsuna piercing his eyes while still being hanged. Him being shorter than the swordman making it looked so easy for Takeshi to treat him like a damn kitten. And no, he didn't like the image.

"Oops. Sorry Tsuna. My reflex," he let him go with a grin, and earn a smack from the storm beside him who's calling him 'idiot' again.

As Tsuna get into his feet again, he stare back to his old classmates while trying to neat his neck collar, "Why do you think I'm joking Osamu-kun?"

Osamu blink a few times before straightening himself again from the scene, "I mean, it's just plain IMPOSSIBLE. There's no freaking way! It's absurdly impossible! Don't you get it!?"

Tsuna staring at him weirdly as if he just grow a mushroom in his head. "….nope, I don't."

"You're not making any sense here, dude," Gokudera told him.

Saya sighed, this conversation is not getting anywhere and the questions about their old friends just seems to keep piling up in each seconds. Not to mention she's having too much headache already by now. "Okay, let's set that aside now. I do hope you got schedule planned for us like I ask you to, Sawada?"

Tsuna give her his another bright smile (which resulting on some gulping and falling sound in the background that Saya didn't even care to check on anymore) as he answer, "Sure~ The girls planned it all out so just look forward to it~! And since today's schedule is just leisuring around the mansion, why don't you guys make yourself comfortable in your room first before our lunch in another hour? I'm sure you are all tired from the trip."

Goro snicker at the magnificent view of the victim in his back as he answer, "Yeah, we sure need it."

"Great! The butlers gonna tell you each of your room. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"What? You're leaving somewhere?" ask one of them.

The group stopped their track in front of the door before turning around again and got beamed by Tsuna's smile (again).

"Oh, don't worry. We'll see you at lunch time."

* * *

"Yuni-chan~~ Let's go to Tsunayoshi's place~"

Yuni turn her head up still holding her cup of tea, as she saw the Millefiore boss half skipping half flying crossing the garden towards her. With Gamma tailing him behind, failing to stop him from entering the mansion like he always do.

"To Tsunayoshi-san? What business do you have there Byakuran-san?" ask Yuni politely.

"Nothing~ I just want to come and play. I'm so bored lately Yuni-chan~ And Tsunayoshi-kun somehow always busy for the past few weeks~" pouted Byakuran as he take the empty seat beside her. Again, with Gamma protest behind him.

"Didn't you have your work to be done Byakuran-san? Are you sure this is the time to play around?"

Byakuran pouted even more at Yuni's word, "Why are you so mean Yuni-chan! It's been a while since I meet Tsunayoshi-kun! Why can't I go to play there?"

Yuni sighed at his child-like act. There's no way he could say that Tsunayoshi-san is having a group of his old civilian classmates as his guest right now, or Byakuran would dash there in a flash. That's the reason they didn't told Byakuran about it in the first place.

"Tsunayoshi-san is busy, I don't think we should disturb him for a while, don't you think?"

Byakuran opened his usually grinning eyes, and staring at Yuni. "_Are_~? Are you hiding something from me Yuni-chan~?"

Yuni smile out her brightest smile as she answer him back, "Why do you even think I'm hiding Byakuran-san?"

"Because you usually just go along with me whenever I ask you to visit Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"I'm just being a good friend for him and stood by his side for once Byakuran-san~"

"What's that!? What do you mean by I'm not a good enough friend for him Yuni-chan~~?" the Millefiore boss pouting even more like a small child, while Yuni and Gamma could only sighing at the scene.

* * *

"Thank you for your hard work Chrome."

As Tsuna take his seat in his room, Chrome appear from inside her mist and give him her usual shy smile. "My pleasure boss."

"Are you tired? Pulling out an illusion for all those people and throughout the bus ride must be a quite hard right?" Kyoko get to her side and inspecting her condition from head till toe.

"It's fine, I've done worst Kyoko-chan," she assured her.

"But not with this baby bump right?" Kyoko softly rubbing Chrome's little baby bump as the soon-to-be-mother blushed.

The other boys in the room could only smiling at the scene before them. "Just take some rest now Chrome. I bet Kyoya already waiting for you in his chamber, and he will kill me if I hold you for too long." Though he seem close to killing him already when they have this plan of his pregnant wife covering their guests throughout the journey from the airport until the mansion.

"If you said so boss. Well then, if you'll excuse me," and with that she disappear inside her mist again.

"Hahaha, Chrome really feel like Mukuro now with his misting come and gone!" Yamamoto say as he settles on the sofa himself.

"Just don't say that in front of Kyoya nor Mukuro. I don't want to see the end of it," groan Tsuna. "Well at least now we have them all safely arrived here without any problem. Is there any movements from the other famiglia, Hayato?"

"No Jyuudaime. Chrome has nicely cover the bus as if it's just the usual car that often coming in and out of the mansion. Even the people in the city didn't realize what it is."

"That's good. That means one problem done. Now the next one….by the way Hayato, how about the request I send to Enma-kun?"

"Ah, we have receive their answer already Jyuudaime. Although I have to say I don't understand why you request such things to them in the first place."

Tsuna giggling at the question as he makes himself comfortable in his seat, didn't mind the weird stare he get from his guardians and fiancee. "Well, let's just say I don't want Enma-kun to miss the fun~"

* * *

"Okay. This is officially freaking!" Osamu shouted to everyone as soon as he sure Tsuna and the others are far away from the door already. "Did you guys just see that!? Is that even the same Tsuna that we know?!"

Even though Tsuna say they could rest in the room already, none of them even thinking to stepping out of the room. Not with all this question mark in their head.

"Well to my defense, none of us even actually close to Tsuna. Except Gokudera, Yamamoto and some other of his friends." Said Goro while sipping his drink. Not to mention that not all of people inside the room even ever talk to him before. Although all of them know the boy from his previous title of being 'Dame-Tsuna'.

"Don't forget you even used to bully him in our first year." Add someone from his back.

Osamu groan at the unpleasant memory, "Don't even remind me." He was still so naïve back then, though it's not his fault that Tsuna used to look so delicious to be a bully victim.

"You just have to accept that he has change I guess?" said Saya calmly. "Though I have to say the change is quite dramatic, even compared to him when we last seen him in our final year."

"Exactly! Though I still can't believe about the Vongola part. Could it be that he's lying?" Osamu said.

"Looking back at what we're riding and where we're right now. No, I don't think so. In fact, that's the only answer that I found logical." Though to be truth, she really want to know more about this. Since for all she know, she never saw Tsuna's name among the executives of the Vongola that she ever cover.

"Amagi is right. How else would you explain the Super Extravagant service he gave us if not for that?" Goro added.

"Well, I guess that's true," mumble Osamu. "But still….gaahhh….it somehow pisses me to the end!"

Saya snicker at the sight of Osamu scratching his head furiously, "You're just being jealous."

"NO I'M NOT!"

Some of them laugh at the conversation, and somehow the tension just lifted up like that.

"By the way, do you guys see how Yamamoto-sama seem very protective towards Tsuna?" one of Yamamoto's fangirl suddenly say out.

Goro blinked, "Now that you mention it. Mochida-senpai saying something about 'Guardian' before didn't he?"

"What's that? Some cool name for a bodyguard?"

"EEh!? Yamamoto-sama and Gokudera-sama working as a bodyguard!? Not that it didn't look cool, but what a waste!"

"I'm not sure Tsuna the type who will let them do some minion job like that though…"

"But didn't you see their way of acting around Tsuna earlier? They definitely could pass as his bodyguards!"

"Didn't they already act like that ever since middle school though?"

The arguments keep popping out between the old classmates until suddenly a loud stomping sound could be heard getting closer to their place. And some people started to get struck by a certain _déjà vu_ feeling as soon as the door barged open and followed by a loud voice.

"WOAH! YOU GUYS HAVE EXTREMELY ARRIVE!"

* * *

Chrome appeared from inside her mist a few meter away from the Cloud's personal chamber. One unique characteristic of his chamber, is how the door is not the usual big wooden mahogany like the rest of the door in the mansion, but a traditional Japanese sliding door instead.

One of the member of the Foundation that guarding the door bowing at her figure as she came close. Chrome nodding back at him slightly and just stand by in front of door watching the said man walking away from the door. No one dare to come close to the Vongola Cloud Guardian's chamber when he and his wife are inside if they still want to live.

As soon as he saw the guard standby in his new position a bit farther from the door, Chrome quietly sliding the door open and close it back behind her as she get in. After changing into an indigo yukata in the dressing room right beside the front door, _Kyoya and his Japanese obsession_, Chrome walk further inside and found his husband quietly sitting in the middle of the tatami room with a paper in his hand.

At the arrival of his wife, Kyoya turn his head to her and without a word patting at his lap. Chrome smiling shyly at the silent request and obliged. She slowly came close to him and then let her head resting in the former prefect's lap, as she let her body lay down on the tatami floor.

"Good work," said Kyoya as he pat the mist guardian's hair out of affection with his free hand. His eyes alternating between the paper in his hand and the back of the head of his wife.

"Thank you Kyoya. What are you reading there?" she ask out of curiosity while enjoying the affection that his husband only ever did to her.

"Nothing important. Just the usual report," he answered without stopping patting her.

Chrome made a soft 'Hmm' sound as she lay still. Kyoya just let her take a peaceful rest in his company while continue petting him softly. Sometimes his hand traveled down to rub the small baby bump in her belly, and Chrome couldn't help but giggle happily and put her hand on top of his at those times.

They just keep that position without saying anymore word until it's time to gathered again at lunch time. Nothing could disturb them from the short family time they're having, not even the sudden loud sound that faintly head from the upper level that they're sure coming from their one and only sun guardian.

* * *

**A/N : Sorry not sorry. I just miss my beloved 1896~**

**There's nothing really important (I think?) in this chapter. And I think the story will be slow paced, depend on my mood when I'm writing it ^^**

**I haven't got many more idea for what they're gonna do in this 7 days except some event (plus chaos of course). So feel free to give out some idea~ **


	4. 4th shot : the Mansion

**4****th**** shot – The Mansion**

"What happened to you guys?"

Tsuna and the others have just meet up with Haru before entering the dining room, only to witness all of his guest slumped in their seats and seem like didn't even have enough energy to lift up their face from the table surface. He turn to the center table and spotted his Sun Guardian with his wife, and Lambo already there in their usual seat. With Ryouhei looked more energetic than he usually is, while Lambo just lazing around in his seat, probably too hungry to say anything.

"This stupid here got a bit too excited seeing the guest you see," Hana said calmly while sipping her wine.

"Too excited?"

"He drag them to the training gym." Mumble Lambo.

"WHAT!?" Tsuna stared at him in horror. Ryouhei and Training gym combined means death for normal people. Even only some portion of Vongola members could surviving that combination! He even amazed they still manage to reach the dining room like this.

"Hahaha! You should've invite me senpai!" chirp Takeshi.

"I EXTREMELY intend to, but you guys aren't there when I arrive!"

"Are you even looking to the office?" ask Gokudera with a sigh.

There's a short silence between them as Ryouhei seem to try to remember, "I extremely forgot."

"Figures."

Tsuna sighed again, and feel pity at his guests for the sudden workout just as soon as they arrive. Well at least that means they will be hungry enough to eat the lunch.

"Hn. At least you herbivores are quite enough."

At the sudden chilling voice that they know too well from their school days, all the fallen head snapped up in a second and staring horrorly at the door.

There, behind Tsuna and the four who came in with him, is the older version of the former prefect. With his more messy black hair and sharp onyx eyes, he wear the same suit as Tsuna and the other, only with a purple colored tie. Though what almost took their breath away is the petit girl that stood behind his protective figure.

Some people who never get in the same class as her in their middle school days didn't know who she is, while some could easily remember and recognize her from her eye patch trademark and her purple hair. She also wear a suit plus a short skirt that shows her slender figure with indigo tie. But what shocking all of them, even those who didn't know her, is the small baby bump in her belly. Judging from how the two come together and the former prefect's position towards her, everyone could easily guess who the father of the baby is.

Feeling all the people attention has suddenly directed towards her and her belly, Chrome unconsciously turn to her former shy self and hid her figure more behind Kyoya. Resulting in Kyoya glaring dagger at everyone in the room, which make all of them turn back to the table without uttering any more voice. Although inside their head, all of them screaming something along the line "_SOMEONE ACTUALLY ELOPED WITH THAT HIBARI KYOYA!"_

"Ah, glad you could join us Kyoya." Said Tsuna as they walk towards their seat.

Kyoya only let out a low "Hn" as he walk behind Chrome, making sure to glare at anyone who dare to even take a glance at her. Most likely that's the only reason he's willing to be in the same room of the mass herbivores.

"So, Mukuro is the only one left?" ask Tsuna as they have all take their seat.

Chrome was about to answer when suddenly they could feel the mist presence from the empty seat between Yamamoto and Chrome.

But before Mukuro could even materialized himself, Tsuna sent out his sharpest glare at the specific thin mist and sent shiver to everyone in the same table (even some of the poor guest suddenly cold-sweating with confused face). The thin mist then disappear before any of the guest could even spotted it, and a few seconds after that the door opened again to reveal a male who looked similar with Chrome and wearing the same color tie as her.

"Kufufufu~ now why did you do that Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro said with his usual calm façade, although he's actually sweating instead from the direct glare he suddenly received.

"I already told you the special rule we're applying, so just sit down so we could start eating already."

Mukuro stupefied again from the glare he received for the second time that day, so he just quietly step to his seat and didn't say out anything anymore.

After Tsuna satisfied with all his guardians and friends present (although some still missing) he make a gesture towards the maid to start taking out the food. And while they did so, he stood up from his seat and pull out everyone's attention to him.

"Ehem…because of the previous accident, let me say this once more. Everyone, welcome to the Vongola Mansion~! Although you must already know me from my previous nickname," some giggle at this, and Tsuna glad they did so (as they all looked ready to dead from the arrival of Hibari earlier). "I'm the master of the mansion, Sawada Tsunayoshi! Welcome everyone~!"

A series of polite clapping emerge from the guests, and Tsuna just smile at them, waiting for them to finish. "I think I don't need to introduce my friends here, I'll just introduce some people you probably didn't know. First is this young boy with curly hair. He's Lambo, my adoptive brother. Then the one with long purple hair there is Mukuro, one of my….subordinate."

Mukuro sending a disgusted glare at the title, in which Tsuna ignore. Not to mention how Kyoya snicker from his seat.

"Then… who else are not from our school? Ah! Sorry Haru. The girl with brown hair over there is Miura Haru, Hayato's fiancée."

A sudden high pitched roar of "EEEEHHHHH!?" suddenly filled the dining room at the mentioned of the word 'fiancée'. From his position Tsuna could only sweat dropped as he see lots of the girls gasped, shrieked, and some even crying. Not that he never predicted this to happen. While in his seat, Gokudera just closing his eyes with both his hand crossed in front of his chest. Acting as if he didn't hear anything and purposely ignoring Lambo who having fun teasing at him of the situation from his left.

"Shut up herbivores, or I'll bite you to death."

At the famous remark the commotion in the dining room gone in a count of heart beat, and everyone literally hold their breath.

"Ah…you didn't have to go that far Kyoya. Anyway, let's start eating shall we? Ittadakimasu!"

A chorus of "ittadakimasu" follow him, and everyone soon forgetting about the previous matter (except some still crying fangirls) as they get to taste the wonderful Italian dish.

After the somehow peaceful lunch (except some usual bickering among the guardians and sobbing from some girls) they splitting all the guest into some group for a tour of the mansion, since their number is too big.

Each accompanied by some guardian of course.

* * *

**1****st**** group – Tsuna, Lambo, Kyoko**

"This person really look like you Dame-Tsuna."

The group stopped in front of the picture of the previous Vongola bosses and guardians, and everyone attention focused on the 1st generation picture.

"Actually, not just you. It feels like all of the people there related with Gokudera and the others. Even that brother of yours."

Tsuna and Kyoko chuckle at that, while Lambo who got dragged at the 'event' out of his will just mumbling out something that they can't hear.

"Well I don't know about the others, but it is true that the first founder is my great-great-grandfather," Tsuna said.

A series of "Ooh~" could be heard from the group. Well that explains it.

"C'mon guys, we don't have all day. And there's a lot of this mansion."

At that cue, they started moving again, with those three in front. Saya purposely walking as close as possible to the now-mysterious old classmate of her. As a journalist, she didn't want to miss anything that might be interesting to dig up. Tsuna who could feel her stare in the back of his head, just ignore her as they keep walking and he explain what they pass.

They make a short stop at the big ballroom where previously Tsuna inherited the famiglia from his grandpa (he didn't tell that of course), and the same location as their party that going to be held in the last night of the trip. Then they move on to the next place that Tsuna said located outside of the mansion. As they walk through the mansion, Saya feel like this is the perfect moment to ask some things.

"So Tsuna, what did you actually do as the head of the company here? As far as I know, Vongola have multiple company as a branch right?"

Tsuna turn his head a bit at her as they keep walking, and pondered a bit before answering. "Well, even though it's true I handle more than one company, but mostly I do is attend some meetings and signing up piled of paperwork." He couldn't help but groan at the last part.

"Just that?" ask one of them. That sounded so easy for a head of a large corporation like Vongola.

"Well since each company have their own president, and I only need to coordinate with these presidents everytime they want to decide something or such. Not like I work on every detail in every company of course. And Hayato and the others help me out on that as well."

They nodded in agreement at the brunet words. And even Saya couldn't help but think that's logical. Though somehow she think the brunet is still hiding something in his words.

"Eh? Oi Tsuna, we're not going over there?" Tora, one of Tsuna's old classmate ask as they pass a corridor that's guarded by a butler.

"No, that corridor lead to mine and other's room and office. That's classified chamber, so you couldn't go in there." Tsuna said. "Ah, but Kyoya's chamber is located in the basement. Though I'm sure you guys didn't even want to know where it is right?"

They shaking their head automatically as soon as they hear the raven's name, and just continue walking on until they pass a new person.

A red headed man with a thick glasses walking towards them while clutching his stomach. Unlike Tsuna and the other who wear suits (even his brother wearing one with green tie although he's doing it sloppily), this new person wear a plain black shirt, white pants, a boots, and a headphone hanging in his neck. He looked kinda out of place actually.

"Ara? Tsunayoshi-kun?" said the new person, looking up with hurting face.

"Shoichi-kun? Are you okay?" Tsuna approach him with cautios, and comforting the red haired boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just suddenly remember that I need to do a presentation for the new device this evening. And just thinking about that making me so nervous…"

"Hahaha, pathetic Irie is so pathetic. You should copy how Lambo-sa..—Ow! Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna just keep pulling at the younger boy's ear as he continue speaking, "Lambo. What did I told you about being nice?"

"Ow! Okay! Okay I'm sorry Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna release him with a sigh, and turn back to his mechanic. "Sorry about that Shoichi-kun."

"That's okay Tsunayoshi-kun." Shoichi give a hearty laugh as he seem slowly recovering from his stomachache.

"Who's that Sawada?" ask one of the guy from the group.

Shoichi have just realized the group of people behind the three, and suddenly striked again by his nervousness as he saw them focusing their attention at him.

"Ah, sorry. Let me introduce him. Guys, this is Irie Shoichi. Our mechanic, programmer and inventor. He's one of the people responsible for the invention our company made. Shoichi-kun, these are some of my old classmates that are going to be our guest for the week."

"Oh, I se—"

A loud shriek from somewhere inside the group cutting his words, and suddenly some people from the back side dashing through to the people front of them and making their way towards the red-haired guy frantically. Obviously giving even more pressure on the confused said guy.

"Irie Shoichi, you mean THAT Irie Shoichi who's been winning many robotics competition since middle school and in international level!?"

"So you're the one responsible on making that freaking amazing device to store high mass of energy inside a single capsule!?"

"The one who invented anti fire material!?"

And so on…

Tsuna and Kyoko just chuckle as they watch the timid programmer shrinking even more with his sudden popularity. Tsuna remember those who surrounded him as part of the scientific club back in their school days, where Gokudera sometimes spending his time whenever he got bored.

"Well isn't that good Shoichi? You got yourself some fans! Why don't you entertain them or something while I take the rest of them to the garden?"

Shoichi snapped his head at Tsuna as if he just been sentenced to death by the Decimo, "Eh!? Wait..! What!? Tsuna-kun!?"

Tsuna waving happily at him as he and the others walk past him and getting further, ignoring the red hair's whail. "I'm trusting them to you okay Shoichi-kun~ You could take them to Spanner or whoever, just don't let Giannini get near their head. See you then~"

"WAIT..! TSUNA-KUN!"

* * *

**2****nd**** group – Gokudera, Haru, Mukuro**

"Over there is the kitchen~ You could come and ask the chef or any maid you meet to make you a midnight meal whenever you're hungry, just don't get in their way of working. Over there is the stair that leads to training gym and some other place in the basement. While over there is the old office that Tsuna-san and the others used a few years ago. It's empty now, but you still couldn't get in. Oh, and on the second floor there's also a library if you interested in books~"

The group just nodding along as they listen to the brown haired girl who keep explaining each and everything they pass as she lead them in front. In her both side, is the (always) scowling Gokudera and the mysterious purple head guy that keep laughing creepily.

Unlike both of her companion, the brown haired girl just keep talking with cheery voice, making as if the two dangerous and weird looking man beside her just a shadow of her.

"Well Gokudera, I didn't expect this. Your beloved _Fiancee_ here is a lot more sociable than you isn't she?" said one of the guy in the group with a teasing grin, as the said girl stopped talking to take a breath. It was then followed by a laugh by the other guys, while the girls sighing again at the disappointing fact.

"HAHI!?"

"Shut up! Or I'll blow you guys into pieces!"

"Kufufufu~ I have to agree with them. The loyal dog actually getting along SO well with the birdie."

"You shut up too! Pineapple freak!"

"Hahi! Stop it both of you! We're in front of a guest here! Tsuna-san won't like this if he know!"

"Oya oya~ you dare to threaten me, woman?"

"Oi! Get away from her or I'll report this straight to that woman."

A tick mark appeared in Mukuro's head at the mention of that woman. "Oh no you wouldn't dare~"

"Oh yes I would~"

"Kufufufu, do you think I would just let you get away to her just like that?"

"Hell yeah! Try to stop me? Over my dead body!"

Their weird argument just keep on flowing. The one who open his mouth earlier suddenly regretting his previous course of action, as it make them now stopping in their track and forced to watch the two bickering nonstop in front of them.

"Mmm…..guys? Aren't you supposed to be guiding us around?"

* * *

**3****rd**** group – Hibari, Chrome, Yamamoto**

If Osamu could comment, this must be the most awkward and quite group among the other group that dispatch earlier from the dining room. The three walking in front of the group, with the grinning happily like always Yamamoto in the right side, a quiet and stern looking Hibari in the left, and the Dokuro girl in the middle (he could only vaguely remember her since her presence felt so thin in the old days). Oh, if she really married with Hibari Kyoya, then that means she's also a Hibari, huh?

Sighing, he could only curse his luck that made him ended up in the group that managed by the cold blooded Hibari Kyoya. He got many question to ask, and he thought this will be the great time to satisfy his curiosity. Especially they have the all-friendly guy Yamamoto in the group. But the constant glaring that Hibari keep sending to his back prevent anyone from opening even an inch of their mouth, and resulting on their walk to be in complete silence aside from their footsteps sound.

Well, at least they have Yamamoto to balance it out.

"Here we are guys!"

Osamu blinked. All they've been doing are walking out of the mansion, and then following some small stone path through the garden that continue on until the opened forest. A thought that they going to do some hunting or such has even flashed in his mind. "Huh? What do you mean Yamamoto? Where are—"

All of them gaping as they walk out of the small forest, and welcomed by a large open field, completely hidden from the mansion sight because of the forest between them. And it's not empty. There's tennis court, volleyball court, swimming pool, soccer field, and even baseball field all in that one enormous space!

"What…the…heck…!?"

"Hahaha! Amazing right! I ask Tsuna for a Baseball field, and he make all of this instead!"

"That omnivore is too soft on you." The raven made his first word ever since they stepped out of the mansion.

"Kyoya…Boss is just being nice."

"That's what being soft means, Chrome."

"Maa…maa. At least in here, you won't have to worry about the commotion, right Hibari?"

Hibari ponder it for a moment, only make a small 'Hn' as an approval.

Osamu couldn't even reacted by the scene of Yamamoto and Hibari having a conversation, as his mouth still gaping at the sight. Even at first glance, he could see that all the equipment and the grass used there are top class. Heck, every single thing in their sight ever since they step into this country is top class!

"So we're gonna play here? But isn't the weather forecast say it's probably going to rain today?" ask one of the girl hesitated.

But Yamamoto just keep grinning at them, and some people already thinking of the worst scenario where the Baseball maniac might drag them to keep playing even under the rain.

"No need to worry about that. Chrome, you have found it?"

They have just realized the purple haired girl has step away from them, and standing in one part of the open space border with the forest. She nodded slowly, and then her feet stepping into something in the grass that they couldn't see.

A sudden machine sound echoing softly from around them, and to their surprise, the entire sport space starting to be covered by a transparent glass dome that appearing from somewhere below the grass. As the two glass meeting up right above them and making a perfect dome shape, no one could even utter a sound or even blinking their eyes.

"So? Ready for a baseball game guys?"

* * *

**4****th**** group – Ryouhei &amp; Hana**

Goro and others in his group panting as they fast walking while passing through the corridor of the mansion. Why are they walking so fast you ask? That's because a certain white haired guy that's supposed to be their 'guide' walk so fast in front of them that they have to keep up with his pace if they didn't want to get left behind. Even Kurokawa Hana who's walking beside him having a too fast paced for their liking, and they wonder how the used to be cold girl in the class have enough stamina to keep up with the boxer.

"We have EXTREMELY arrive! _Are_..? What takes you guys so long!?"

Goro panted as they stop in front one of the door, and inhaling enough air to ask, "Where are we senpai?"

"Well since little bro said I EXTREMELY couldn't take you guys to the training gym again, I take you to my second favorite room in the mansion!" he said aloud as he step in the dark room. Kurokawa sighing tiredly and just following on his trail, seem like she didn't have any care on what the guy planning at all.

As they all step in the dim lighted room, the older Sasagawa finally found the lamp switch, and they gaped at what kind of room they've just stepped in.

"A Karaoke room!?"

"That's EXTREMELY right! So! Who wants to sing the first EXTREME song with me!?" having a loud song suddenly playing in the background, and the boxer ready with his mic in front of the big screen, everyone paled.

The overly loud man PLUS a sound speaker is definitely equal to nightmare! What did they do wrong to receive this after that combination with training gym!?

Goro turned to their last hope, and immediately feel like he's being betrayed by his former classmate when seeing the dark brown haired girl has taking a spot at the far end of the couch. Complete with a soundproof headset and a magazine in her hand, as if she has no other care in the world.

"KUROKAWA-SAN! I BEG YOU! YOU GOTTA STOP HIM NOW!"

* * *

**A/N : Well this chapter just basically a humor plus some new facility in the mansion XD**

**And sorry for only able to reply to your wonderful Review now _**

**AyaRadien : Thank you~ I'm not even sure myself whether I actually make a funny story or not XD**

**Hana27Reborn : Aww I miss you too~ Glad you love the story~ And ofc there's absolutely gonna be more 1896 moment w**

**Yangyoseob92 : Thank you~ I glad you love it w**

**Guest (Ch 2) : I will~! I love cool!Tsuna too w**

**HypophrenicKid : Haha, glad to hear that! That's what I worry the most _**

**Guest (ch 1) : Because Tsuna is just too kind~~~ w**


	5. 5th shot : Night Meetings

**5****th**** shot – Night Meetings**

"I think you guys going overboard a bit there," Tsuna chuckles as he take his seat at the head of the table. His other exclusive _famiglia_ members took their seats around him, and some laughing hearing his comment.

"Hahaha, I forgot how weak they are." This, came from Yamamoto Takeshi's mouth. Who have just make his group collapse after playing baseball game for 3 hours nonstop!

"At least Yamamoto-kun able to take his group outside of mansion! Ours didn't even stepping further after Hayato started his fight with Mukuro-san desu!"

"Oh shut up Haru! I told you don't told Jyuudaime that!" with his face turned red, Hayato stood up from his chair and leaning his body towards Haru who's seating on the other end of the table.

"Kufufufu, such an act of disgrace. Are you sure you're supposed to be the almighty right-hand man?"

"Don't talk as if you got nothing to do with this you pineapple!"

"Maa maa~ At least everyone having fun right?"

"We EXTREMELY did!"

Hana sigh from her seat, far away from Ryouhei's ear. "Yeah, sure they did…"

Kyoko who's standing behind her fiancée giggling along with him watching at their family members. Tsuna was about say something, when suddenly a knock was heard from the door, and everyone fell silent and turn their attention towards it.

"Come in." Tsuna say. The door then opened, and from behind it appear smirking Mochida Kensuke.

"Hello there _Boss_~! Having fun meeting your old classmates?" he said with playful tone as he close the door behind him.

Tsuna pouted at the title used by his former school senior, "I told you don't call me that! How many times do I have to repeat it, Kensuke!?"

Mochida grinned at him. It didn't take long after joining the higher family ranks for him to understand the joy of teasing their cute boss. After all, even as they all grow up into a fine adult, his sulking face was still a sight to see. Blame his guardians for making him realize this.

Although to be frank, he still sometimes hit by a pang in his heart. Especially every time Tsuna call him with his first name like how he just did. Everyone in the _famiglia_ knows how the Decimo treasure each and every member of his _family_, even those in the lower rank. But even among them, only some people he would call with his first name, and without any suffix. Somehow, considering all the things he have done to him in the past, he is one of the lucky ones.

"Well you are my boss. I don't want to give my head to your storm guardian for calling you other than that. After all, I'm not as thick headed as your rain guardian over there to willingly confront your right-hand man."

The three mentioned man each give out different expression, which amuse Mochida again.

"Putting that aside, I've done what you asked me to do, Boss."

Tsuna's interest perked up at the news, that he even forgot to sulking at the 'boss' title again. "Oh~? And what do you got?"

Mochida pull out a small notebook from his pocket, shuffling some pages, then when he found what he looking for, he started reading, "Umm….most of their occupation now is fit with what Hibari-san said. But there's some change for a few people."

"Eh? You ask him to spying on our classmates, Tsuna?" Yamamoto ask before Mochida continuing on his report.

"Just to do some direct talk. And it's not like I don't trust your information of course Kyoya," Tsuna quickly add as he saw the skylark glaring dagger at him from his seat. "But I just feel need to do it, and Kensuke is a perfect person to do the job since he know them and they won't get too suspicious over him."

"Kufufufu, is this another one of your intuition, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna shrugged, "I just hope it's nothing though. I don't want to suspect my old classmates after all, no matter how bad they treated me in the old days."

"Well, your WORST acquaintance in middle school even standing there, right in front of us, giving his report delightedly to his _Boss_," Gokudera smirking at the now sweating Mochida.

"I thought we have passed that stage already? I don't need to be reminded how foolish I was that time, please…" he groan, and purposely avoided some people eyes.

"Well, you are the worst that time. You even involving Kyoko out of her will," Hana added with another smirk. Making Mochida sinking deeper in his shoes.

"Okay guys, stop it already. Kensuke is one of us now, and not like he's all that bad in the past," Tsuna raise his hand and chuckle at the sudden turn of atmosphere.

"Hahaha, as expected from Tsuna!"

"Tch…whatever you say Jyuudaime."

Tsuna smiling gratefully at them, and turning back to Mochida. "You can continue, Kensuke."

Mochida clears his throat (even though he didn't actually need it) before continuing on, "First one is Inagaki Goro, your junior in Boxing Club back in middle school days. You remember him right, Sasagawa?" he ask the older of the Sasagawa sibling.

Ryouhei nodded quickly, "Of course! Even back then his punch is one of the EXTREME one!"

"Well, he is a pro boxer even now, just like what Hibari-san's intel inform us. It's just that he said recently he didn't feel too good in the ring anymore, and considering to retire early. And just 2 weeks ago, a company suddenly offering him a job out of the blue. Guess what company it is?" he asking back at them.

All of them have this frowning confused face, except three people who's responsible in intel and information stuff for Vongola. The Mist and Cloud guardians.

"…is it the Cordola Company?" Chrome throw out her guess.

"Yup! You got that right Dokuro-san!" Mochida quickly freeze in his shoes as the Cloud Guardian suddenly glaring death to him. "Err…I mean…Chrome-san…no! I mean…Hibari-san! Errr….whatever. Yeah, they're the one."

"Cordola…aren't they the one family who still oppose to allying with us?" Hana say as she try to remember the recent news about them. "If I'm not mistaken, they do have a dummy company that 'supposedly' running as a bodyguard agency or something like that."

"But why so suddenly?" Gokudera ask.

"Well, this one information is from some other guys in your batch. It seems like this reunion plan is known by almost all of Namimori citizen."

"Eh!? How come!?" Tsuna shouted unbelievably.

"Well, first of all most of them live in Namimori, that's for sure. Second, you have some famous people in your batch," he purposely staring at Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari and Kyoko. "And it's held in Italy too, of all place. Of course it will cause an uproar! No batch ever held reunion outside Namimori, furthermore outside of country."

"So they probably got the wind of it, and guessing this event some way or the other connected with Vongola?" ask Hana. "But I thought we didn't let out Vongola name until those monkeys arrive here?"

"Jyuudaime's name and history is never revealed to everyone involved only with the 'Vongola Corp.', but almost all mafia family know about it," Gokudera answer for all of them generally. "The fact that they already make a move just from those information automatically confirming that they must have something to do with _Vongola Famiglia_ in their motives."

Tsuna let out sharp sigh, and he slumped further into his large seat as Kyoko disappear from his side. Probably taking out some tea to ease out his stress as she usually do whenever Tsuna started showing this sign. "I completely forgot about that. I guess this means extra measure is no longer an option, but a must. It's not surprising if the Cordola trying to pull the oblivious Goro-san just to use him against us." Of course not that he will ever let them do that.

"Don't worry, I'll EXTREMELY make sure he's stay out from them little bro!"

Tsuna turn to his sun guardian, just in the same time as Kyoko return back and silently pouring tea to the empty cup in front of him. "Are you sure Onii-san?"

He nodded confidently. "I'm EXTREMELY sure I could persuade him somehow, so that he won't even think to accept them."

Tsuna ponder about it inside his head. True, he is his senior in the same club back in middle school days. And as annoying as Ryouhei could sometimes be when his loud knack kicking in, he is still respected by his juniors, even now.

"Then, I'll trust this to you Onii-san."

Ryouhei give out his grin as Tsuna smile at him, "Of course!"

"Then, can I continue on?" Tsuna who have just started sipping his tea only give out a silent nod to Mochida from behind his cup. And so he did.

"Next one is my junior back in kendo club, Kaneda Osamu."

"Huh, another one of those ungrateful beings."

"Maa maa… Hayato. Tsuna said not to bring that up again, right?"

Gokudera huffed at Yamamoto's words from across the table, but didn't continue on. Mochida take this chance, and speak up again.

"According to the information from Hibari-san, he is now running a restaurant passed down from his dad. And because of some unfortunate events, they have to be involved with the Yakuza from neighbor city. I've confirm this indirectly with the said person, and he didn't deny it."

Tsuna eyebrow furrowed. "Yakuza? We still have those kinds of people around Namimori? I thought Kyoya already taking care of them."

"I did," he answer from his seat. "And those herbivores chickened out by choosing to leave the city altogether."

"Then how exactly they having problem with Yakuza, and further more from outside of Namimori?"

"Well apparently, they loan some money when the crisis befall them a few years ago from a trusted friends in that city. Fate just turning back and this family just suddenly gone on a bankrupt a few months ago, and they're too desperate at that moment that they loan some money from this Yakuza without thinking twice. Then, they couldn't pay up, and some way or the other this chain of event sucking Osamu's family who could be said still hold money for that family." Mochida quickly answer Tsuna's question before anyone could speak up again. "But then again, they're Yakuza. So they work their way to get more money than they deserve to."

Tsuna clearly didn't like what he just hear. He has taking all precaution measure to make sure that his hometown would be free from Mafia or anything under that name while he's in this seat and far away from his home. The place where his mom and family reside. With Kyoya didn't willing to leave Namimori for too long period of time, is already like killing two birds with one stone. But seems like those people just need to be shown the harsh way.

Seeing their boss suddenly get all silent and another second his face turn all sinister and smirking to himself, all of them just stay silent and could only pray in their heart for what's about to come. After all, Tsuna's over-protective towards Namimori is only second to Hibari Kyoya.

"And the casualties?"

Mochida gulped. Because he know the brunet won't like what he will say next. "So far, they have brake into the restaurant thrice, smashing everything in their sight, including Osamu as well. Then they also threaten to take Osamu's little sister away if he couldn't pay in the end of the month."

As he thought, he could feel death aura coming all the way from the other side of the room as he finish speaking. Even when his eyes still locked to the notes in his hand.

"How come this never reach Hibari-san?" ask Yamamoto while glancing at the now pissed cloud. He purposely did that so he didn't have to be haunted by Tsuna's scary sight in his sleep tonight. That one time experience is enough for him already.

"They always come when the shop was about to close, so there's no witnesses. And he's too afraid to come to Hibari-san himself, though it's not surprising."

All eyes (hesitantly) turn to the head of the table, where Tsuna looked as pissed (or probably more) as his cloud guardian at the unpleasant news.

The room was all quiet for almost one full minute, until suddenly Tsuna let out a low voice that almost sound ghostly.

"Kyoya…"

"On it already," he quickly cut him as he pull out his phone and quickly typing to Kusakabe who's stationed in Namimori. "They will be gone by dawn." Inside, he's struggling to keep himself from smirking happily at how carnivorous his boss is right now.

Tsuna nodded, looking satisfied. "Break the news to him tomorrow at breakfast. I'm sure he must be worried over his family too while he's here. Though then it confuse me why he agree on this trip with this situation in the first place." He added with small voice.

"Roger that," said Mochida.

"Then, do you still have more?" Gokudera feel about enough of this endless problem their old classmates are making.

Mochida hesitantly looking back at his notes, "Actually, there's is. Though this one is more like my guts."

"Yeah…like you have any in the first place," Lambo speak up for the first time since they entered the room.

"Oh shut up you brat," if there's any guardian that Mochida refuse to look up to, than it must be this lazy cow. Well he doesn't like younger kids in the first place anyway.

"Then? Who is it?" Yamamoto ask before they would quarrel any further. Tsuna definitely won't like it if they do, after all. And he have just turned normal from his 'dark mode' too.

"It's Amagi Saya."

"Ahh.." Tsuna somehow predicted her name gonna show up.

"We all know she is now working as journalist for TIME magazine. But rather than the company, I'm more worried over her own curious mind. She seem to be so interested in you guys, and planning to unveil everything she could get about you especially as the boss. She could be find lurking as far as she could go in her every free time in the mansion, secretly taking pictures of every spot she pass, and she even trying to follow me until I turn to this chamber. She probably think I didn't notice her hiding far away though." Mochida chuckle. "If anyone found out we're actually a mafia, she must be one of the first."

"Tch…what an ungrateful woman."

"Haha, I don't see what that have anything to do with this, Hayato."

"Jyuudaime already willing to do this useless event. She should grateful enough for that, not trying to pry any further," he retort back.

"Kufufufu, I could make her disappear from the world if you want~"

"Do that, and I'll send your dead body to Elisa myself. I'm sure she will be delighted by the gift."

Mukuro definitely beyond pissed with the double insult, but the Decimo just ignore his glare as he continue thinking.

"What do you think Tsuna-kun? Do you want me to look out for her?" Kyoko propose.

Tsuna pondering on that idea. It's not bad actually, but somehow he didn't feel like it's the correct move. "I don't know, being curious is normal. And it's not like she have done or intent to do any harm at all. Aside from whatever article she is planning to write of course. We suddenly all being aware over her would make her more suspicious instead I think."

"Then what do you suggest Jyuudaime?"

"Well, for now let's just leave her be and just make sure no one let his tongue slip."

And so, their meeting that night is over and they each headed back to their own room.

Just as Tsuna finish changing into his pajama and crawling inside his soft blanket, he feel like he forgot to do something.

"Oh well, if I forgot about it all day it must've been unimportant~".

* * *

He can't sleep.

He's so tired, he want to just get some good night sleep.

But he can't sleep.

Why?

.

.

.

IT'S BECAUSE THE ROOM IS SO DAMN UNNERVING!

Kaneda Osamu pull his body to sitting position in the oh-so-soft-and-comfortable single bed that's been assigned as his. He looked to his right, and see Nakata, one of his old classmates that stuck as his roommate, already fell asleep in the same looking bed.

Osamu didn't know why, he should be feeling more than comfortable with the grand room they're given (each room has it's own luxurious bathroom and other necessities supplied, even snacks bar!) but that's the problem.

IT'S TOO DAMN COMFORTABLE FOR A FREE TRIP!

He groan silently, and getting more agitated than before. Everything since they arrive is just so damn weird. He already feel that Sawada and his group is a really weird combination ever since they SO SUDDENLY sticking together like a glue in their middle school days, and then the used to be Dame-Tsuna so (not really) suddenly having grade improvements that even surpass his. More over when at the end of the school, they proclaimed they're leaving Namimori to foreign land to inherit a freaking company!

Truth to be told, he actually didn't really believe it that time. Even if the one said it was the all-friendly-guy Yamamoto Takeshi. Everyone knows how fond the raven haired boy is to the shorter boy. He even planned to come here with hidden intention to reveal their lies and making fun of them again like in the past.

But suddenly being shoved by all this definitely give the opposite effect to him! And when he was struggling everyday just to survive too!

Osamu's body frozen at the sudden realization. _Oh yeah, I leave Arisa alone in the house. I wonder if she's okay._

Another reason why he agree to come here and leave her alone in their not-so-safe situation right now is because of her persistent too. She literally kick him out of the door to have the so called 'vacation' because she think he's been too stressed out lately.

Well how could he do that when his own little sister is alone in their hometown?

Osamu getting tired with all this thought and finally decided to get out of the bed and get something warm to drink from the kitchen. Maybe it'll able to ease his nerve and make him asleep. If he remember correctly, one of the guy said they could order anything from the kitchen anytime they want anyway.

So, he pull out his jacket and wear his slippers before silently getting out from the room.

After a few minutes walking while trying to remember which way is the kitchen, Osamu finally concluded that he was lost. And he didn't even find the stairs yet.

"Darn, I should have brought that damn map with me." This mansion is really as big as they say it is!

He then decide to just keep walking following his instinct, and if he ended up back to his room accidentally, then he'll just give up on the hot drink idea.

But luckily, he found the stairs instead.

He sighed, and was about to stepping down when he heard some voice from downstairs. Feeling he recognize the voice and they talking with importance tone, Osamu automatically stepping back to the wall just beside the stairs, and ended up eavesdropping them.

"…not a big threat." Osamu blinked at the cold voice. He wouldn't mistaken Hibari's voice with anyone else in his life, for sure.

Then another higher voice followed, "I see, thank you Kyoya. Give my regards to Kusakabe-san and the others. What about the little sister?"

"Kaneda Arisa is now in custody of the Foundation"

Osamu's eye widen and anger could be seen clearly from his face. _MY SISTER IN CUSTODY OF WHAT!? WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO MY SISTER!? HOW DO THEY EVEN KNOW OF HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!? _Osamu is sure he never say anything to Sawada and his group about his sister. So how did they!?

He was almost jumping out from his hiding to the stairs when he heard the higher voice that's probably Tsuna speak out again. "For what? Why didn't you let her go back?"

"Because she's not in the condition to."

"…you mean she's hurt?"

At the mention of his sister probably getting hurt, Osamu didn't waste his time and dash out from his position to getting as far away as possible from the stairs while quickly shoving out his phone. His hand shaking badly as he typing out his sister number and his breath ragged as he hear it keeps dialing.

He didn't know what happened, didn't know what they're talking about, but he definitely hear his sister name! Something is happening to his little sister!

_Please answer…please answer….I beg you Arisa….please answer me!_

A click suddenly heard from the other side, and Osamu abruptly stop. "Arisa!?"

"_Onii-chan? What happened? Isn't it supposed to be midnight over there right now?"_

She sound normal and didn't give out unusual feeling, which ease him for a bit, but he still not perfectly feel sure. "Who cares about that, are you okay!? You hurt or something!?"

"_Huh? I'm perfectly fine Onii-chan~ Why are you suddenly asking that?"_

"Is there anything weird happened to you? Where are you now?"

There was a few seconds of silent from the other side, and Osamu started to feel restless.

"_Ah…well, something did happened, and now I'm in my friend's house. There's been a bit of accident so I can't go back home for tonight."_

"Accident? What happened?! Are you sure you're okay?"

"_Don't worry, it's nothing bad Onii-chan."_

"How can you say that when you just said you can't go back home tonight! What exactly happened to our house!?"

"_Well….you see….you could say it got…burned down?"_

This time, it was Osamu's side of line that gone silent, as his brain gear working out on what his little sister just say from the phone.

"IT GOT WHAT!?"

* * *

**A/N : A short update, since I'm nearing my undergraduate thesis deadline, I probably couldn't update regularly for a while ,**

**I'm sorry I haven't able to reply to your review guys! But I'm so happy hearing you guys enjoy it!**


	6. 6th shot : Trouble Coming

**6th shot – ****Trouble Coming**

"I can feel someone glaring dagger at me right now."

Yamamoto and Gokudera who stood in both his sides automatically perked up and grab the tilt of their weapon while looking around.

"Who is it Jyuudaime?! Who dare to disturb you!?" Gokudera growl and glaring around like an angry cat.

Even Yamamoto looked as scary as (or probably more than) Reborn in his sadistic mode now, with his hand ready at the tilt of his sword. "Was there any enemy around?"

Tsuna sweatdropped mentally seeing his friends over-reacting over his mumble. Not that he ever underestimate their over-protection over him either after all these years though. He have just to learn of that particular fact it in the…. hard way.

"Don't worry, he didn't mean any harm." He says lightly, continuing on their walk.

Tsuna could feel the two relaxed from their stance behind him, though it didn't erase their confused face.

"What do you mean Tsuna?" Ask Yamamoto as he let go of the tilt of his sword again and catching up to him.

Tsuna just shrug at them, "Well...we will find out later."

Gokudera and Yamamoto staring at each other in confusement. They didn't feel any malice at all from around them, but of course their boss's intuition is second to none to anyone in the mafia world, so they won't doubt his word.

But then, why would he just ignore such things?

"Ah...by the way guys," Tsuna take their attention back as he turn his head around, still not stop walking. "Keep your weapon around for today's event. You know...just in case..."

Both of their eyes widen for a split second before turn normal again and they hesitantly nodded at his order. Not that they ever forgot to _at least _bring the basic weapon around, but Tsuna usually getting overly wary and anxious everytime they hold their weapon around ("Well what can you expect!? I don't want us to lose more money just for the fucking sake of repairing something or re-building a city or country anymore!") –well, like that….so for the Decimo to actually ask them to hold their weapon when there's so many civilian around, something must bound to happen.

They arrive in the dining room last, as everyone else including the rest of his guardians already take their seat. Tsuna almost smiling much too happily seeing his guardians is complete for meal for the past few days. He have to thank Chrome's pregnancy for acting like a magnet for the two most troublesome guardians of his.

They were having a peaceful lunch, Tsuna almost crying in tears again at this fact, until suddenly a loud bang was heard from afar, and everyone stop moving.

"W-what was that sound?" some of his guest started to look worried over the sudden scary sound. It was as if something just being smashed and broken.

Wordlessly Tsuna stood up from his seat, with his cape flapping behind him and make most of the girls blushed and the boys looked in awe, followed by Yamamoto and Gokudera who move out as quickly as their boss towards the door wordlessly.

Saya looking at the rest of them who sit in the center table, and confused on why the rest of them looked so calm and didn't get worked up over the sudden turn of event. It was as if it's the usual things too occur.

But then her thought cutted when the older Sawada abruptly stood up after finishing his food in extreme speed, and walk towards the door too. But not like the previous three, he stop in front of the door and just stood there facing at the closed door with his hand crossed.

"Hey, what happened here?" one of her friend whisper at her side.

"Beats me."

There was suddenly a loud screaming and another smashing sound coming from outside, and this time it was closer than before. The rowdy voice continued on for a few seconds before it suddenly turn all quite. Everyone was too shocked and confused that none has continued their meal and no one even say a word.

Breaking the silence, the door opened slowly revealing Tsuna, whose clothes somehow have become a bit messier then before he stepping out earlier. He still keeping on his smile demeanor in his face, but somehow Saya could see a tick mark in the brunet's head.

"Onii-san, would you take care of the…um…situation outside for a while?" said Tsuna in a low voice that only both of them could hear.

"Sure!" Ryouhei quickly stepping out from the room and closed the door behind him.

Tsuna turn to his guests who all now have their attention towards him, and still keeping his smiling demeanor.

"Um…sorry guys, there's just some disturbance outside. So, I suggest we start on today's schedule a bit earlier shall we?"

"And what is today's schedule Sawada?" one of them ask.

Everyone could see Tsuna's smile getting even more brighter (if that even possible) as he answer happily. "Free time sightseeing around Sicilly~"

* * *

Osamu feel like they're more like being shoved out from the mansion that morning. Tsuna literally push them out from the dining table when all of them haven't even finish eating to take things they want to bring from the room, calling them out again in 2 minutes, and then kicking (okay, he didn't literally kick them though) them out from the mansion without another word. All without passing the corridor where the shouting and breaking sound was heard earlier.

It was as if he (or they) are hiding something there.

He was planning to confront Sawada head-on about what the hell happened with his sister, since she won't spill the bean herself somehow, but he didn't even get the chance to say out a words or even get to him because of the event this morning. He didn't want anyone else to know about his family condition so he definitely couldn't ask him in front of his every classmates, and that leave him no choice but to follow the others walking out from the mansion.

And so here he is, with some of his old group of friends, walking towards the nice looking city just outside the mansion's gate.

Oh, did he already mentioned that there's bus provided for them to travel from the mansion till the gate?

Despite the weird ruckus that disturb their breakfast, everyone looked eager to do the outings today. Possibly to try one many Italian dish and do some early shopping and gifts. But then someone actually smart enough to realize one thing.

"Wait. Sawada and the others aren't coming with us. How are we supposed to speak in Italian?"

All of them frozen, and staring at each other. As weird as it is, they never thought about it earlier. Possibly forgotten they're in Italy in the first place since all people including the maids and staffs inside the mansion talk with them in fluent Japanese. But they can't expect the townspeople to be fluent in it too, can they?

They were already discussing about using some phone translation app or something (some actually brought dictionary with them), when suddenly a small group of policeman saw them and approach them with concern face.

"_**Hello gentlemans. Is there something wrong?"**_

Everyone frozen for suddenly being approached by a police in uniform, furthermore he was speaking in Italian (well of course dude!) to them.

Everyone glancing at each other panickly, afraid the policeman see them as suspicious person or something. But no one dare to speak out.

Osamu could see the policemans started to looked even more confused, and he finally stood up. "_Err…no! Not Italian! Japan! Japon!"_ he stupidly reply in broken English instead.

Luckily, the policeman seems to get what he mean, as they make an understood kind of face while nodding, and then unexpectedly they smiling wide at them.

"Ah! You gentlemans must be Tsuna-sama's guest aren't you? I'm sorry, we should have realized earlier."

To say they are surprised was an understatement. They never thought Italian Policeman could fluently speaking Japanese, and furthermore they seem to know Sawada. And they call him with '-sama' too!

"Er…yes, we are sir…"

The policeman who looking like he's in his 40s laughing heartedly seeing the people in front of him looked nervous, "Don't make such face! Tsuna-sama's guest is our guest! We are more than happy to welcome you! I see you're going to the city?"

"Um, yes. Though we kinda just reminded that we didn't know any Italian at all…."

"Hahaha! Don't worry about that! Everyone in the city is fluent in Japanese!"

Everyone's eyes widen at the shocking information. "They do!?" why on earth would a city in Italy have it's people ALL fluent in Japanese?

"Yes they are! Because it's Tsuna-sama's mother language. So everyone is more than eager to learn it!"

Everyone staring at each other again at the newly acquired information. One person is able to make an entire city learn a language just because of him!? What the heck!?

"..um, and why is that, sir?" one of them bravely ask. He's too curious to not ask about it, and Osamu thank him inside his mind.

The policeman looking at them with the expression as if they're asking 'why the sky is blue', if Osamu could put it into words. Then, as if it's the most common knowledge in the world, he answer with proud face.

"Well of course because he is the Decimo."

* * *

Saya is curious.

No, it was an understatement.

She's REALLY curious, thirst of the unknown knowledge right in front of her nose!

While everyone in the bus that she rides shuffling on getting of the vehicle as soon as they stop at the gate, she use that chance to hide in one of the back seat instead and let the bus driving back towards the mansion, with her in it.

After she thinks that they have arrived at the parking lot and the driver have gone away, she get out from her hiding spot and peek around through the glass. Seeing the coast is clear, as quietly as possible she got out from the (luckily or unluckily) unlocked door, and made her way to the mansion again.

She was 100% sure that Sawada Tsunayoshi is hiding something from all of them ever since they arrived in this mansion. Well even if he didn't if she could get anything out from the sole leader of the whole Vongola Corporation it would be worth it anyway.

With her curiosity get the better of her, she bravely make her away from the wandering guards and _somehow_ made it back to the place that she remember Sawada introducing yesterday as their backyard.

She was about to look for that back door where they got out from before, when suddenly she saw familiar shadow through the window beside her, and she quickly ducking down below the window glass frame.

"…I'm sure I've personally requested you guys not to come around this week right?"

Saya blinks almost too excitedly as she recognize the deep voice belong to the one and only Sawada Tsunayoshi. Her source of curiosity right now.

She can't believe how lucky she is now!

A grunt and somehow loud scream followed before some scary voice was heard from the other side of the wall.

"And why do you think I will listen, trash?"

"…well at least I've tried aren't I, _Zio_?"

Saya furrowed. If she not mistaken, _Zio_ is the Italian word for 'Uncle'. Is Sawada talking to his uncle right now? But that man didn't sounded THAT much older to her.

"I would love to hear what you have to say that you took the trouble to come here, but first…"

There was a sudden long silence from the room. Saya was thinking whether they have moved to the other room somehow and whether she should stood up to peek and check on them, when suddenly she was startled by the sound of the window above him being smashed open loudly and Sawada Tsunayoshi smiling oh-so-brightly at her crouching figure.

As if he was expecting her to be there all along.

Still in her shocked state, Saya jumped from her spot and are now stood facing the room through the window with her body a bit leaning back from fear(?). Behind Sawada Tsunayoshi's figure she saw a new group aside from his usual inner circle of people. A big man with lots of scar in his face, a long haired guy with sword attached in his hand, a guy who keep smirking evilly, and many more scary looking guy that definitely could enter police's wanted list just from their figures.

And all of them are staring straight at her cowering figure outside the room.

…._I'm doomed aren't I_?

* * *

"Enma-san, why are we here instead of going to Tsuna-sama's place?" Shira ask as she walk beside him, with her holding (more like hugging) his left arm.

Right now they're at one of the shopping streets in Sicily, walking around with their usual suits and dress, and in Enma's free arm was the letter that Tsuna sent to him the other day.

"I don't really understand myself. In this letter Tsuna-kun only say that he need us to be in Sicily today, and do some shopping for him. This is weird, why don't he just ask one of the maids?" Enma furrowed confusedly.

Shira tilting her head in confusement too, but then she smile her bright beams of smile that always manage to make Enma blushing, and hug into his arm even tighter than before. "Well let's just take this as a date won't we Enma-san? You've been busy for the past month after all~"

Enma quickly get pass his blush and smiling back fondly at her. "You're as busy as I am Shira-san."

Shira shake her head, still with her happy face. Somehow only when she's with Enma she turns from her princess-like self into a childish girl like this. And Enma definitely won't protest her for it.

They were walking casually, sometimes waving at the townspeople who know them (they are Tsuna's close friends after all, and other famiglia's bosses too) as they walk towards their first destination to do their 'shopping'.

It was all so peaceful for Enma and he even almost forget his earlier suspicion on why Tsuna ask such a simple request to them (he spesifically ask Enma to bring Shira along too). Until someone suddenly called out to him from behind.

"Loser-Enma?"

Enma shivered at the sudden event of being called with his old nickname, and in Italy's soil of all place. Hesitantly he turn around, followed by a confused Shira who still attaching herself to him. Enma's eye almost popped out at the sight of a group of Japanese people that could pass as normal group of tourist that stood with different kind of expression behind them.

That is if only he didn't recognize some of them as his former classmate in Namimori Middle School.

"Wha-? Ho—how?" Enma sputter almost like his old self at the sight.

"We're the one who supposed to say that! What are you doing here of all place! Weren't you going back to your homeland or something?!" one of them shout back confusedly.

Of course they are all confused. They were just doing sightseeing a moment ago, and suddenly they saw familiar red hair's back view that impossible to be missed at first sight. Furthermore, he is wearing a very expensive looking suits and a gorgeous looking woman entangled at his side. Not to mention his face looked so much more manly now with his eyes getting sharper than in their school days, that some of the girls in their group gasping at the sight.

"Eh? We—well, I—uuh…" what should he say? Heck Enma totally at lost on what is happening here! Too money question popping out inside his brain right now? Why is their old classmates in Italy? What should he say? And furthermore, does Tsuna know about this?!

Enma was forcing his brain to work something out when suddenly he feel his arm being tugged by Shira from his side, "Enma-san, who are they? Do you know them?".

Enma blinked for a while seeing Shira back to her princess-like self. He forgot that Shira didn't know these people.

"Holy sh*t Loser-Enma who you got there with you?! She's really beautiful!"

"She can't possibly be your girlfriend isn't she?!"

"Eeehh? His girlfriend?!" one of the girl who suddenly swooned by seeing Enma's current appearance immediately feel threatened.

Knowing it will be rude to not introducing both side, Enma could only hope things will work out just fine as he took the courage to introduce both sides. "Um…this is Clamonte Shira. Shira, this is my former classmate in Japan." He purposely leaving out other information about Shira, hoping that she catch his lead.

Shira makes a small 'o' with her mouth as she absorb the information. She than let herself go from Enma to bow politely at them as she make her introduction herself. "Hajimemashite. My name is Clamonte Shira, boss of Santos Famiglia and Enma-san's fiancée. It's nice to meet all of you."

Every and each one of them gasping so hard with their eyes looking straight at the bowing girl in front of them, while Enma facepalmed literally at the happening event. He didn't even know which of the two shocking new information that frozen all the people in front of him right now, nor how he should deal with it after this.

_Oh my God….this is the worst possible outcome._

* * *

**A/N : It's been a long time everyone! Sorry for neglecting this story for months (I'm sure it hasn't been a year already), but now I'm ALMOST free from my thesis so I think I could update a bit more from now on :3**

**This is just a short update for this story, which I hope you guys enjoy, while I prepare for the better part next time. **

**I hope my writing skill hasn't getting worse though.**

**I need to digging out again what I was planning for throughout the story, you are free to give me suggestions that maybe I could put somewhere inside the story flow :3**

**I'm particularly still debating whether to make ALL the classmates ended up knowing about the mafia or just the 3 OCs. **


	7. 7th Shot - Trouble in the Streets

**7th Shots - Panic in the Streets**

Saya could only sit quietly in her seat as she was being stared at directly by the five people in front of her. They had taken everything in her possession, even her watch, which left her with nothing to hold onto except for her own other hand.

She braved herself to look up at the one figure she didn't recognize among the five, a man with face full of scars who kept grimacing around. He wore a suit full of ornaments and a thick cape, making it obvious he had some power or position in this place like Tsuna. But seeing his standing position which was a bit to the side, unlike Sawada who stood in the center even when he was in the far back, he seemed to still be in a lower position than Sawada.

Saya didn't realize she was staring at the said man, until he suddenly grimaced coldly at her, before chuckling darkly in amusement, which scared Saya in a flash. It was as if he had read her mind just now.

"Huh! This woman is not all that bad." He said, with his voice reminding Saya of wild animal's growl.

While Saya was kept in confusion, she could see Sawada only sighing while shaking his head tiredly.

"Zio, please."

There it was, that nickname again. So this man really was Sawada's uncle? He didn't look particularly old.

"Well then, Amagi-san," The man named Mukuro, who sat right in front of her, took Saya's attention back to him. "I believe even journalists have some... code ethics on not eavesdropping illegally like what you did just now."

Saya shrugged. "Would you have let me go for a full interview about all I wanted to know if I had proposed a formal one?"

"Not a chance. Jyuudaime's existence is a top classified matter." It was Gokudera that answered her. "You lot should be thankful to even know about it now, and yet you still try to know more."

"Hayato, don't be too harsh on her."

"You're the one who's too soft, trash. You should've just killed her in the first place."

Saya's eyes widened as she heard the word 'kill', while Sawada just gave another sigh. These people were willing to kill her just because she made a failed attempt to eavesdrop on them?! Just how were they able to make those kind of scary decisions?!

Saya turned her eyes to Sawada, who was still looking at her with a mixed expression. She couldn't decide whether it was empathy or tiredness that he was showing there.

"I knew you would do it sooner or later anyway. Good thing we found you first before it ended up bad for you though."

"And how do you think eavesdropping would turn out bad for me, Sawada?" She didn't know where she got the courage to talk back to him from. But she had 'lost' already now, nothing more for her to lose anyway. Sawada then gave out a warm smile that made Saya feel bad all of a sudden.

"The fact that you're asking about it means you're still safe. So, what do you think Hana?" He turned to Hana, who from the start was just sitting silently in the far corner of the room, right beside the door.

"She doesn't know anything yet, but she has made an attempt to do so though, so everything is still applicable to her. It's your call, Tsuna."

"Is that so?" Tsuna made a thinking pose, before he gestured for the other three to come closer to him, and they engaged in a hushed argument where she couldn't hear them.

Saya could only sigh as she awaited for them to announce their 'judgement' for her. True, her curiosity sometimes got the better of her, but it seems like this time she had gone overboard. Sawada did say they weren't allowed in that part of the mansion, but she had disregarded him.

In legal terms, she could be said to be trespassing, couldn't she?

Would they send her to jail? Saya could only groan at the image of all her hard work to be in TIME wasted because of her sudden curiosity over her old classmate.

Her wandering mind was cut down when she heard the sound of a chair being moved, and looked up, only to see Sawada had taken the place Mukuro was before. Now, sitting face to face with Sawada, with his face that clearly screamed out 'boss!', and the three standing protectively behind him, Saya couldn't help but shiver at her situation.

"Amagi-san."

"Y-Yes?"

"When you were making your spying moves on us, what were you planning to do with the results?"

Saya furrowed her brows and blinked in confusion. But seeing Sawada still waiting patiently for her answer, she quickly pulled herself together again. "W-well, I was only thinking of submitting any interesting information about you and the Vongola corp to the magazine."

"Was it for the sake of promotion?"

Saya blinked. She had never really thought about that before. Now that she was thinking calmly about it, she didn't really need to take such an extreme action if all she wanted to get was a mere promotion. With her ability, she was sure she'd be promoted more and more in the upcoming year. Then… why?

"I think… it was just to satisfy my own curiosity." She answered slowly. The Sawada Tsunayoshi she knew in middle school was a scaredy cat and seemed to have almost no confidence in anything, ever since she first met him in their first year. But then, in just a year, he suddenly had a flock of weird but protective friends all over him as if they were entranced by him. And now, he stood so magnificently in front of everyone like this. She wanted to know. She was eager to find out what it was that made Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa and the others make the decision to follow this man here for years.

If she had looked up at him in the time she was thinking, she would have seen Tsuna giving her a warm smile.

"Then, how about this?"

Saya looked up, to see Sawada smiling confidently at her, with a hint of a smirk in his smile.

"If today, by sunset, you manage to find me in this mansion, I'll tell you everything that you wish to know."

Saya's eyes widened at the challenge thrown at her. He would tell her that easily?

Sawada suddenly smirked at her expression. "It won't be that easy you know."

Saya gulped when she realized her mind had been read (again). She immediately composed herself, and looked the still smirking Sawada in the eye. Of course she wouldn't back away from such an offer!

"Then let's do it."

Tsuna just smirked at her as he saw her eyes full of will. This would to be interesting.

With that in mind, he left the room wordlessly, leaving her with the view of his back. He was just stepping out of the room with Xanxus in tow, who felt no need to be in a room with the trash again, when he saw a fedora wearing boy leaning on the wall beside the door.

"You're such a sly boss, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna just smiled back at him, not looking offended nor displeased at the remark.

"I'm just giving her choice, that's all."

"By giving her a test while you're at it? Yeah, you sure are what the Arcobaleno says, trash." Xanxus says. "You're thinking to make her join, aren't you?"

Tsuna sighed as he continued walking back towards the upper part of the mansion, with the other two following closely behind him.

"I didn't really plan for this, but if her curiosity gets the better of her again she'll be in danger in the near future."

"So you're doing this to see if she's skilled enough to be joining the Family so you can give her a place in the Family." Reborn concluded.

"Well, everything depends on her now." Tsuna just shrugged it off. "By the way Xanxus, where did your guardians go?"

* * *

After they were over their initial shock, Osamu and his group had finally managed to get any troubling thoughts out of their heads, and were able spend the day in a more vacation-like way. They were hopping from one souvenir shop to another (even though it was only the 2nd day, and they were sure they'd still be buying much more later) and trying out as many different types of food as they could find in the streets as they walked.

His friends were bickering beside him, trying to take a bite of a delicious and expensive looking cake, with the one who bought it protesting, while Osamu himself was back in his deep thoughts after he was out from his friends' attentions.

He had been trying to call his little sister again after that spontaneous call last night, but had never managed to get through. Thinking she might've be sleeping, he left messages instead, but a few hours had passed already without any news from her.

He was getting worried now. What exactly was happening to her right now? And their house? Was everything really okay as she said? He definitely needed to make sure to confront Sawada as soon they got back.

He was much too absorbed in his own mind to pay attention to anything in front of him, and suddenly bumped into someone and got jerked back while the other person fell to the ground.

"Ouch, sorry I was-" He was about to apologize when he realized the... bizarre costumes the people were wearing.

On the ground was a pouting boy who looked to be a few years younger than him. He was wearing a big round hat that looked like a big apple and covered his green hair, and his clothes were all black and weird looking. Under both of his eyes there was this weird mark that looked like a tattoo or something.

Behind him, another boy that looked the same age as him was snickering at his companion behind his long blonde bangs, which hid his eyes from Osamu's sight. He was wearing clothes that looked like the prince costumes he used to those cosplayers back in Japan wearing, plus a tiara was worn in his hair too. He also didn't look like he was planning to help his friend get up.

"Ouw...that hurts." The younger boy said with a somehow monotone voice.

"Kishishishi, the stupid apple head has found our peasants!"

The boy with hat then looked up quickly, and his mouth formed into an 'o' shape as he saw Osamu and the others standing still watching them.

"We found them! Banzai!" He stretched up both of his arms, in contrast with his still monotone voice.

"Huh? Who are you people?" Osamu eyed them suspiciously.

"Ishishishi, the Prince has no need to introduce himself to a group of peasants." Said the blonde, while the younger boy finally got back on his feet.

"Does this means we can start the game already, Bel-senpai?" he asked.

"Ushishishi, not before I do."

Out of nowhere the blonde pulled lots of dangerous looking knives out, and stood smiling scarily at them. Osamu and the others quickly gasped at the sight of the sharp weapons and backed into each other.

"O...oi! What are you doing!? Are you people muggers!?"

"We-we'll call the police! Stay away!"

Instead of scaring the two, their cowering state seemed to amuse them even more. Or at least they seemed to amuse the blonde.

"The Prince can never be caught by anyone, ishishishi~"

"Yeay~ let's start the hide and seek game~!" The monotone boy raised both of his hands, and to their surprise a super large frog suddenly appeared from behind him, making the boys shriek like Dame-Tsuna used to.

"WH-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MONSTER!?"

"IS THIS FOR REAL!?"

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT! LET'S JUST RUN AWAY FROM HERE!" Osamu shouted at his friends and they quickly dashed away from the two weirdos.

"Ishishishi, the peasants are now running away because of you, stupid apple." Bel threw one of his knives at his apple head companion before running after his 'prey'.

"Buu... it hurts Bel-senpai~" Fran just shrugged off the knife still stabbing his head as he climbed onto his frog and followed after them.

Osamu and the others who continued to run through the crowded roads looked behind them and gaped as they saw the blonde run even faster than them and close the distance between them more and more as each second passed. But the most flabbergasting scene was the big frog, with the teen on it's back, jumping towards them on the road, and how people around just made way while laughing and smiling at the teen who started making weird poses up there on the frog.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE!?"

"I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE! BUT THAT BLONDE DUDE DEFINITELY LOOKS LIKE HE'S GONNA KILL US IF WE GET CAUGHT BY HIM!"

They sped up their running, but then one of them tripped and fell. Osamu stopped and turned back to him, just in time to see one, two and then three daggers flying straight at his unlucky friend, two stabbing the ground near his feet and one just beside his head.

Osamu swore his friend might've peed at his pants at that moment.

"Ishishishi, the Prince caught one~"

"O-oi! Stop it! What do you think you're doing! That's dangerous!" Shouted Osamu desperately.

The blonde stopped for a moment, and seemed to be looking at him from the corner of his eyes, before his lips returned to their wicked smile again.

"The Prince doesn't take orders from peasants~ Now where were we?"

"You were just about to throw another knife at the whimpering guy, Bel-senpai. Really, Bel-senpai is getting old already~"

To the guys' horror, the blonde 'prince' threw another knife right at the teen's big hat, although the said teen didn't show any reaction except for a soft mumble of something they couldn't quite hear.

"Ishishishi, this game is ending too fast. But oh well~"

Osamu was about to run forward and do... something when the guy threw another knife at his unfortunate friend. But then he felt a sudden burst of wind and the flying knife clashed into something mid-air right in front of his friend's face, and was deflected away to the ground.

Everyone was too stunned at what had happened, that they didn't truly understand how that happened.

Bel turned towards the roof of one of the nearby buildings, and eerily laughed, "Ushishishi, so it was one of the princesses."

Osamu and the others slowly turned to where the guy was facing, and saw the slender figure of a woman around their age standing on the roof, looking down right at them. She was holding a long bow in one of her hands, and as she jumped down, much to Osamu and the other's amazement since it was a three-story building, they could see her long, black, and silky hair flip behind her graciously.

As she stepped closer to them, she sighed exasperatedly at the sight, as if it was something normal.

"I can't believe you guys were gonna so badly prank Tsuna-san's guests."

Osamu blinked. So these guys had something to do with Sawada as well?!

The blonde didn't stop smirking and giggling scarily at them. "The Prince is just playing with the peasants. He didn't know they were this... weak."

The new girl sighed at his answer. "You should've known, Bel-san. Thank god Takeshi informed me beforehand and I was in the area. Tsuna-san will be angry if he knows about this, you know."

"But Aki-nee~~" The teenager who was still lying on top of the weird and large frog pouted as he whined with his still monotone voice. "From what I hear they used to bully Tsunayoshi-san. Especially that particular guy."

As Osamu realized the teen was pointing straight at him, followed by the other two's straight gaze at him, he couldn't help but feel his legs shaking in fear. Because he was sure these people weren't normal people at all! Heck, one was riding a frog, one loved to throw daggers everywhere, and even the beautiful looking Japanese girl was able to deflect a flying knife with a shot from her bow and jump down from tall building!

But before Osamu could say out anything, the girl beat him to it.

"Tsuna-san never holds grudges, you know that, right, Fran-kun?"

The teen pouted again, "It's precisely because he never does! That's why we should hold them in his stead."

Aki was shaking her head at their antics. "C'mon, just let them go and let's go back to the mansion. I'm sure they've prepared the afternoon snacks for everyone already."

Fran suddenly brightened at the mention of 'snacks' and hurriedly patted his frog to turn around and take him somewhere. Probably back to the mansion.

"Ushishishi, just because you're one of the princesses, the Prince will let them go this time."

Aki smiled politely at him as she saw him turn and slowly walk back following the big frog. She then turned towards Osamu and the others, who were still frozen to their feet.

"Sorry for ruining your day. I'll make sure Tsuna-san warns them the next time I see him."

"Ah... yes, I mean... no, no problem..." Osamu stuttered.

"But really, who were those people? Do they have anything to do with Sawada?"

Aki just smiled at them as she straightened the bow on her shoulder, "Don't worry, they're just members of a circus troupe that's visiting the town."

The guys blinked and gaped at her. CIRCUS TROUPE MEMBERS?!

* * *

**Beta'd by TsunaFishSisYis**


	8. 8th shot - Cafes

**8th Shots - Cafes**

Goro walked around on the shopping street alone without any clear aim on what he wanted to do. He wasn't the type who liked to shop that much, and he wasn't in the mood to huddle up with his ex-classmates to go sightseeing on every part of the town either. So he decided to just wander around and spend time on his own in the foreign city.

It was not really a good time for him to be having a sudden vacation outside Japan, with his recent early retirement from the boxing world, and being jobless for quite some time as well.

It wasn't like he did badly as a boxer, but he wasn't exactly successful either, so even after all those years being a pro boxer his savings wouldn't last for the rest of his life. He needed a new job soon.

That's when he remembered the job offer that came to him not too long ago. It was from a quite famous bodyguard agency in Tokyo. They offered him a position as one of their VIP's bodyguards.

Being jobless and a feeling bit down from having to leave his beloved boxing world, he almost agreed to it as soon as it came. But then his gut instinct somehow stopped him from making the sudden decision. Thus he agreed to go on this trip to refresh his mind.

And it was free too.

After around one hour of doing silent sightseeing he got tired and hungry, so he stopped by an open terrace cafe for lunch.

He was enjoying a really delicious cheese and meat pizza (just because it was recommended by the waiter who somehow could speak Japanese) when he heard a loud thumping sound from afar that was followed by a series of screams.

Goro furrowed his brows as he munched on his food. "What was that?"

To his surprise a chuckle was heard from the seat behind him, and he turned around to find a middle aged man sitting and drinking coffee, his back facing Goro.

"Ah, sorry. You don't need to worry, that happens all the time here."

Goro stared at the back of the man. "You speak Japanese?"

Still not turning around to face him, the man just nodded as he sipped his coffee. "Of course. Everyone here can. You're a guest from the Vongola mansion, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"You just looked like it. Is Tsuna-sama healthy?"

Goro sighed in his seat as he turned back to face his own table and continued on his pizza. "He sure is."

Another chuckle was heard from his back, "That's nice to hear. I bet he keeps having guests coming into the mansion like always."

Goro recalled that morning's event as he was munching. "Well, there were some people coming. He does seems busy."

The man behind him shifted a bit in his seat as Goro could hear the sound of the seat creaking a bit, but before he could speak another voice came and called out to him.

"Oh! There you are!"

Goro looked up to see the white haired senior in his boxing club days walk up to him in his black suit and yellow tie. He could even see some people in the cafe greet or wave politely at him as he passed. Sawada's company did seem to have quite the influence in this place.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Sasagawa asked him as he took the empty seat in front of him.

"Having lunch?" He answered nonchalantly. "And I was just talking to-" He was about to point to the man behind him, when he turned his head and realized the man was gone.

Ryohei furrowed his brows at him, "Who?"

Goro turned his head back and shook it. "Never mind. So, why were you looking for me?"

"Oh yeah, I almost extremely forgot!" He punched his palm as he remembered. "I heard about what happened. So you've quit boxing now?"

Goro chuckled as he smile bitterly. "Well you heard that right."

"But why?"

Seeing the concern and disapointment in his senior's face, Goro put down his half-eaten slice of pizza and leant his whole back against the seat. "The doctor said that one of my arm joint muscles is damaged, and further using it for boxing will eventually break it, and then I won't be able to use my hand anymore if that happens."

He let out another bitter chuckle, glad that his senior hadn't commented anything about it yet as he continued. "It's such a shame, I really love the boxing world, just like you senpai. But the image of me pushing through it and ending up with one useless arm in the future frightens me. So I, being the coward that I am, left it for good. It's not that I can't use it for labor work, but the doctor said that I need to be extra careful to not overuse it like how I did in the boxing ring."

His eyes which been staring at the table surface looked up, only to see Ryohei still with the same face, and looking contemplatively at him. "Well, I could just find another job, I guess. Like how you choose this path and didn't continue on your dream to become a pro boxer like everyone thought you would."

"I didn't throw away my dream, I still extremely have it inside me. But I just chose what is more important to me."

Goro had to say he was surprised by his senior's answer. To think the thick-headed boy who used to not think about anything but boxing in the past, said he had something more important than boxing

"After all, Tsuna is extremely amazing! Even in this job he still lets me do boxing sometimes." he added with a grin.

Goro smiled at that. "You sure are a lucky one, senpai."

"By the way, how did that happen? Were you extremely injured before?"

Goro furrowed his brows as he tried to recall, "Nothing that was severe or life-threatening as far as I remember. I was just doing my regular check-up when the doctor told me that. That's why it really surprised me."

"In Namimori Hospital?"

He nodded. "That's where I've been going as far as I remember."

Ryohei's face slowly turned grim before he quickly replaced it with another one if his grins. "I see. Well then, enjoy your holiday and don't think too much about such complicated things. Italy is an extremely great place!"

He stood up, patted his shoulder lightly and walked away, leaving a confused Goro behind..

* * *

Yamamoto was, by chance, passing through the mansion's front door on his way to the living room to meet Squalo and the others, when suddenly the door clacked open and a bright smile surfaced from his face as he saw the one who walked in.

"Aki-chan!"

Aki, who seemed to be in the middle of a conversation with the group behind her quickly turned at the familiar voice, and brightened up as she saw the swordsman making his way straight towards her.

"Takeshi! Sorry I was late."

Yamamoto casually circled his arm around her waist as he got in front of her and landed a light kiss on her forehead. "No problem. How's your Dad? Sorry I haven't been able to visit lately."

Aki shook her head inside his embrace. "Don't worry, Dad understands. He sends his regards to you. And he's getting better anyway. Those viruses won't kill him anytime soon."

A grin took shape on Yamamoto's face. "That's nice to hear. Eh? You guys back already?" He tilted his head to see past Aki and had just realized the group behind her were his ex-classmates.

If he had realized it was them a few seconds earlier, he would've seen their gaping, blushing and disappointed faces at the show of affection that they just saw from the two.

"E-ye-yeah...we are-...yo-you guys-...I mean-...you both-..."

Yamamoto and Aki blinked confusedly at the stuttering boys.

"We are...?" Yamamoto asked.

All of them glanced nervously at each other before one of them braved himself to ask. "Yo-you two are together?"

Yamamoto made a silent "Oh." reaction before he grinned and put his arm affectionately around Aki's shoulder.

"She's my fiancée!"

The girls in the group immediately wailed at the news.

"YAMAMOTO-SAMA IS TAKEN TOO!?"

"VOOOIII! WHO'S MAKING A RUCKUS OVER THERE!?"

All the guests tensed at the sudden scary shouts while Yamamoto and Aki just turned nonchalantly towards the door where the scary voice came from.

"Oopsies. I forgot I was in the middle of holding up Squalo." Yamamoto just grinned at Aki's questioning gaze.

"Shouldn't you go to him then?"

"Hmm...I think it's too late?"

And true to Yamamoto's words, not a second later the door on their left was abruptly opened with a loud bang and a man with long, silver hair and a sword attached to one of his arms came out of the room with scary glare aimed at the guests.

The girls in the group immediately screamed in fright, making the swordsman look even more pissed.

"VOOOIIII! SHUT UP YOU LOUD WOMEN!"

"Ahahaha, but you're just as loud as them Squalo~"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY KID!?"

Still trapped in Yamamoto's embrace, Aki shook her head in exasperation at the scene unfolding. Guess they needed to continue on with the 'circus troupes' story from earlier.

* * *

"But it's the truth!" Enma wailed with all his might from his seat.

Standing high surrounding the red haired boss were the male ex-classmates that he met by accident just a few moments before. After Shira 'accidentally' revealed their status earlier, he was all so suddenly being dragged from all sides by the male's group to a nearby cafe and forced to sit in a nearby chair, thus his situation now.

Enma's panic skyrocketed as he was being separated from Shira. From a little gap in wall the men surrounding him, he could see Shira was not far from him, and being surrounded by the girls from the group. He needed to get to Shira as soon as possible before she said something 'taboo' again! Since he hadn't had the chance to talk to Shira about his 'school time' situation.

"No way you managed to get such a hot chick as your fiancée!"

"And what does she means by 'famiglia'? Are you involved in mafia stuff or something, Baka-Enma!?"

Enma's heart almost popped out from the sudden accusation (which actually wasn't wrong) but all the training he underwent with Tsuna under Reborn paid off as his face didn't betray him.

"We are in Italy! She's Italian! Of course she called her family that!"

They were staring at each other, and seemed to believe Enma's words. Enma was about to slip away but they quickly turned their attention back to him.

"But that doesn't justify YOU having a fiancée as gorgeous as HER!"

"Why are you guys blaming me?!"

Outside the boy's circle, Shira was looking worriedly in Enma's direction as she stood with the girls not too far from them. Being suddenly separated from Enma and being left with these unknown people, her timid self was resurfacing and she wasn't sure what to do.

"U...um, Shira was it?"

Shira turned as she heard one of the girls call her hesitantly, while the others looked as nervous as her. She put up her usual smile, which immediately made the girls blush, as she turned her full attention to them. "Yes. Is something the matter?"

"So, you are really Ba-I mean Enma's fiancée?"

She nodded nonchalantly. "Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"Well… no… but, you know. Enma is such a shy boy and looks unreliable and all, at least that's how it was in our school days, so we're just surprised someone as beautiful as you is together with him."

Shira was torn between feeling upset at them saying Enma is unreliable and feeling flustered for being called beautiful, but her pride over being Enma's partner beat the other feelings by a mile.

"I wouldn't say so. Enma-san is such an amazing person~" She said looking all so proud.

The girls frowned, and didn't seem to buy her words that easily. "Why? Did he do something for you?"

"Well…."

"Ara~~! What do we have here~~~~~"

Everyone's attention was suddenly pulled away by the weird voice that called out to them out of nowhere. As they turned their heads, all of them except a certain two immediately turned pale as they saw a flamboyant man(?) with all his flashy clothes and feathery accessories plus sunglasses smiling oh-so-'hungrily' in their direction.

"Lussuria-san!" shouted the couple.

"Awww hello Enma-boy and Shira-dear~~~~ I'm so lucky to meet you while taking a walk~! And look at all this delicious looking prey you brought with you~~~"

At Lussuria's words and the glint portrayed on his lips everyone was frozen in their feet. Seeing this, Enma used the chance, to smash his way out from the human barrier and effortlessly grab Shira as he ran towards Lussuria and then dragged him away too. Away from the shouts and screams he could see from his back.

"E-Enma-san? W-why are we running?"

"Aww Enma-boy! Let go of me~~~! Can't you see those delicious looking boys are shouting and chasing after me~~?"

"I'LL TELL YOU! I CAN SEE! JUST! RUN!"

He will definitely make Tsuna explain all of this to him! No matter what the method.

* * *

**Beta'd by TsunaFishSisYis**

**A/N : I'm so sorry for the delay everyone m(_ _)m**

**I've been preparing for applying into graduate school and trying to find internship while I'm at it, and the other fandoms that I'm managing keeping my attention for the past months, so yeah...you guys get the drill .**

**I don't want to keep you guys waited for too long, so this is not a really long update, but at least I need to assure you guys I'm still alive in here and won't leave this fic. I've planned the plot ahead, it's just that I keep couldn't get enough writing time. Once again I'm sorry**

**Thank you so much for your excitement everyone! I'm so happy when getting those reviews and PM for missing this fic**

**Review Reply :**

**Yadda : Santos is Shira's famiglia name, she's the OC I introduced from my previous story which connected with this ^^**


	9. 9th Shot : Quest

**9th shot - Quest**

"Are you sure about this?"

Gokudera and Hana turned their faces back to the room from the door, sending questioning looks at Saya who still hadn't moved from her seat. Mukuro had gone to who knows where not even a second after Tsuna had left the room. Possibly planning a prank or two or more for their guest.

"I mean, you're letting me roam around this... mansion? All by myself?"

"Since that's what Jyuudaime wished for," Gokudera answered plainly, "Though I would gladly tie you up and throw you out," he added with low voice that no one could hear.

"Even those parts that you said we're not allowed to go in yesterday?"

"Sure."

Saya blinked in confusion. "That easy? I thought you guys were hiding something crucial or something inside and would definitely stop me from entering."

"Even if we were, you wouldn't be able to get those just from entering the rooms. Don't underestimate the Vongola's technology."

Well, he had a point there.

"In any case, just as Jyuudaime wishes, you're free to roam through this mansion to complete this… quest of yours. I'll have all the guards notified by the time you walk out from this room."

"That Sawada sure loves to make things complicated," Hana sighed from his side.

"Shut your mouth, woman."

"You don't have the right to order me around, stupid bomber monkey."

Saya didn't move an inch as she watched them interacting with each other. After a few moments of the two's bickering, she finally spoke up, automatically pulling the attention of the two.

"Why?"

The two stared weirdly at her.

"I understand that he might be great and all, in which I don't know about, but why you are guys so loyal to him all through it? It seems to me that no matter how much protest you guys throw out from your mouths, you won't question or disobey whatever Sawada says and just keep going with him until the end."

The two communicated silently through the corner of their eyes, before turning their full attention back to her. Unsurprisingly, it was Gokudera who answered her.

"That, is something that you will probably understand if you ever manage to finish this quest."

And just like that, the two walked away as they closed the door behind them, leaving Saya all alone in the 'interrogation' room.

Saya waited for a few minutes to collect herself from unnecessary thoughts, before she stood up and stopped in front of the closed door.

"I guess I'll just have to solve all this mystery myself." And with that she stepped out to find the mysterious boss of the mansion.

* * *

"YU~~NI~~CHAN~~~!"

Yuni sighed again as the familiar shouts were followed by a series of running steps and she made a countdown inside her head. As she waited, she made simulations on different kinds of scenarios inside her mind on how to stop Byakuran from luring her to visit Tsuna this time.

5...4...3...2...1...

BAM.

She looked up from the work on her table and as she expected, Byakuran stood in her doorway with his usual wide smile, with Gamma fuming at his (usual) failed attempt on trying to stop the intruder.

"Is there something I can help you with today, Byakuran-san?" she asked with her usual smile.

Still with his blinding smile, the albino boss stepped in happily with spread arms as he shouted excitedly.

"Let's go ride gondolas!"

Yuni blinked a few times as the room turn silent at the Gesso's boss' sudden suggestion.

"Eh?"

Well, that one wasn't counted in her simulation.

* * *

Saya walked through the hallway as she looked at the mansion's map in her hand. Looking for Sawada in his office should've been her obvious first choice, but somehow she didn't believe he would be that easy to catch, so there was no way he was there now. Which made her decide to just explore all the rooms in the mansion.

First, the kitchen.

As she got closer to the kitchen, a nice smell started invading her nose, making her stomach growl. Saya blushed as she looked around to make sure no one was around to hear that.

"Well, I guess I could grab something for lunch while I'm at it."

Slowly and hesitantly she opened the door to the kitchen. But instead of a busy kitchen where cooks and maids and butlers were wandering around everywhere like she thought, she saw them sighing instead at one corner of the kitchen while helplessly looking at the same spot in that room.

There, in the middle of the big and open kitchen, stood a two meter black FROG who was in the middle of munching something. As if the scene was not weird enough, on the giant frog a boy with a matching hat to the frog's was sitting comfortably and eating some cakes hungrily.

"Wh-what the...?!"

At her gasp, the kitchen staff finally realized her presence and immediately gasped as one of the maids walked quickly to her.

"Oh my, I'm sorry miss! You see this is...er..." the poor maid helplessly tried to explain the weird situation to the supposedly civilian guest.

"It's okay, nee-san."

Saya and the maid turned as the frog boy spoke up from above. The teenager was now looking straight at Saya with his somehow straight face. Saya couldn't figure out what the boy was thinking from such a face.

"That onee-san is okay to see this. Hayato-nii said so earlier," he continued while licking the remnants of the cake on his hand.

The maid in front of her looked relieved at the news, "I-is that so, Fran-sama."

'-sama'? So this boy was connected with Sawada too? But what was with the giant frog?!

As if sensing Saya's distress within her mind, the teenage boy slid down the frog like it was some kind of slide, then ran towards and stopped right in front of her, only to silently stare at her face, still with his straight face.

Suddenly without warning, the boy called 'Fran' grabbed her wrist and dragged her to sit on cabinet near the giant frog.

"Come and eat with me, Nee-san."

"E-eh? But I need to..."

"You need to find Tsuna-nii, I know. But you came here to eat, so accompany me here."

Saya stared at him suspiciously. "How did you know?"

"We Vongola have our own ways," he said with his weird monotone voice. He then took a seat beside her and turned to the awaiting maids.

"Nee-sans! Can we have our lunch?"

* * *

"Oh, welcome back, Onii-san."

Tsuna was in the middle of his late lunch with Kyoko and Haru in the back garden, when he saw Ryouhei walking towards them.

"Yo Sawada! I met octopus head earlier, he was saying something about a stupid quest? What does that mean?'

Tsuna rolled his eyes as he could easily imagine how Gokudera would have explained Saya's situation to Ryouhei whilst grumbling and such.

"I'm giving Saya-san, one of my classmate, some kind of… test. To see if she's qualified to be part of our family or not. Not that it was my choice in the beginning though…" he ended with a sigh.

Ryouhei's eyes showed understanding as he nodded. "And what do we have to extremely do then?"

"Just do your usual job, Onii-san. And if you stumble upon her in the mansion, you can talk about anything you think... necessary, but just don't tell her where I am, since that's the quest. I will be moving again after finishing the food anyway."

"Oh! So you're like playing an extreme hide and seek game with her!"

Tsuna chuckled at that, "You could say that."

"By the way, where is Hana? I thought she was with you guys," he asked as he looked around.

"Hana-chan is resting in her room. Tsuna-kun gave her some rest time after she interrogated Saya-san earlier," it was Kyoko who answered her brother.

"That's the least I could do. I feel bad enough that I have to make pregnant women like Chrome and Hana still work around like this," Tsuna slumped in his seat tiredly.

"Hahi! Don't say that Tsuna-san! Even if Kyoko-chan and I are on our 9th month already we'll still happily do anything you request of us!" said Haru.

Tsuna sweatdropped at that. "Please don't do that Haru. You'll give me and Hayato a heart attack every time then."

"By the way, where did you go earlier, Onii-chan?" asked Kyoko.

"I was doing something that Sawada asked me to do!"

Tsuna seemed like he remembered just then what it was, as he turned his attention back to the boxer. "Oh yeah, so how did it go, Onii-san?"

Ryouhei looked like he was contemplating something first inside his head, as he cocked his head to the side and answered, "I don't think you're that off from the mark."

* * *

"Okay, I need to start looking for Sawada now." Saya pushed herself off from her seat, and was about to stand up and walk away when the monotone boy took her attention again.

"Why are you so agitated on finding out Tsuna-nii's secret anyway?"

Saya froze on the spot, and stared at the boy who stared back. "Why do you ask? Who do you think wouldn't want to know about the secret of a young man who owns a house this big and is literally a millionaire?"

Fran turned his attention back to the cake he was having as dessert and playing it around with his fork as he said, "But you're not other people. They seem satisfied enough that they got to taste this luxury and didn't go this far trying to find out anything like you did."

He peeked at her from his corner of his eyes as he continued, "It's as if you are driven to it because of something."

Saya stared back at him for almost a minute as the silence stretched between them, before she finally sighed and sat back in her seat. "Are you Vongola people all psychics or what?"

"You could say I'm one, but not everyone," he said nonchalantly as he took a bite of his cake.

Saya stared at the ceiling which had a bright clear sky painted on it as she said, "Before I answer that, I want to ask you something first. Why are you following Sawada?"

"There's no particular reason for it."

Saya eyed him weirdly. "Then why are you here?"

"Because there's no reason why I should leave."

"So you have no attachment whatsoever to him? You're still young, heck, you're probably still in school. And I believe you're not his real brother because from what I know, he's an only child. So why?"

Fran tilted his head to the side, like he thought such a question was a weird one to answer. "Tsuna-nii never told me I had to stay here in the first place. I don't think he ever even asked? He and us just know that we are supposed to be here. So I can be here when I want, and away when I want to."

"How does that even work?"

"You can ask everyone in the mansion, but I don't think any one of them would be willing to leave here even if they were paid."

"And that's all because of Sawada?"

"Well, he is the Sky. I think that's just how it works for us."

"...Sky?" Saya looked up, and once again stared at the clear blue sky painting. There were no white clouds, wind, or even the sky. The painting was just… clear blue sky. Making it seem as if they were engulfed by it and could freely go to any part of that painting.

"I think you've just made my resolve to find Sawada even stronger now," she said while still staring at the sky painting.

"Everyone I asks keep talking as if it's normal for them to be by Sawada's side. Like it's a natural thing to do. I don't get it. I don't think anyone in our class gets it either. I can't say that I want to be by Sawada's side like you guys, but I just feel like I NEED to know about him. I feel so restless everytime I see Sawada and can't understand or know anything behind his actions. Like he's a mystery waiting to be solved right in front of my nose. And I just know that this feeling of mine won't end until I know what I want to know about him."

For the first time since she met the boy, Fran gave her a small amused smile after he heard her answer.

"Well then, I'll be your second player in this game, Onee-san."

* * *

"Oi, Yamamoto. Who the hell is this scary looking guy!?" hissed Osamu as he pulled Yamamoto towards him and eyed the scary newcomer.

"He's a friend! The name is Squalo!"

Osamu almost popped his eyes out, "You befriended a guy who has a sword attached to one of his hands?!" he hissed loudly.

"VOOIII! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY SWORD YOU BRAT?!"

Osamu startled at the shout directed directly at him although Yamamoto just laughed beside him.

"Don't scare them too much Squalo. Tsuna wouldn't like it."

"AND YOU THINK I CARE?! Heck anyway, the boss is finished already so we're leaving."

Yamamoto blinked, "Already? And I thought we could have a spar first or something."

"That stupid boss is gone already so I need to make sure he won't throw everything in the mansion out! Just tell that to that stupid prince, stupid frog and stupid gay if you see them cause I won't be looking for them!"

"Hahaha, will do. Bye, Squalo!" Yamamoto waved him off as he made his way easily to the door, as everyone made way for him to pass.

After Squalo left with a loud bang from the door, silence stretched for a few seconds in the room.

"Do I even want to ask who that is again…?" someone mumbled.

Yamamoto just laughed it off though. "So, how's Sicily, guys? Are you having fun?"

Someone was about to open their mouth to comment on the bizarre things they experienced in the town, when suddenly the front door was abruptly opened again and everyone's attention was pulled to the three newcomers, with one of them, who was now panting badly, surprising most of the people in the room with his sudden appearance.

"TELL. ME. WHERE. THE. FUCK. TSUNA. IS. NOW!"

Yamamoto and Aki blinked at the scene. "Wow, did you swear just now, Enma?"

* * *

Saya blinked. "Um... Fran. Why is someone bound in the living room?"

"Don't mind him. That pervert likes that kind of stuff. Let's move on to the next room then~" he said monotonely as he walked out ahead. Leaving Levi all alone again in the room.

* * *

**A/N : Wow, sorry for the long long long delay everyone ,**

**I got caught up in my new 'job', and by the time I realize, time flew so fast already ;-;**

**But there's good news! No, it's not about me going to continue this fic, I never even think of stopping this fic for even once anyway.**

**I have a Beta now!**

**Please welcome TsunaFishSisYis that's gonna help me Beta my messy grammars from now on XD**

**It's not just the upcoming chapters, but the posted one gonna be beta'd too, and so far chapter 7 and 8 have been beta'd too now, and the rest is on the way~**

**Thank you for all your support and beautiful comments! I read all of them I promise and I'm so happy!**

**See you in the next chapter that I wish wouldn't be that far in the future~ fufufu**

**Beta'd by TsunaFishSisYis (who's just changed their name)**


	10. 10th Shot : Revealation

10th shot - Revelation

Saya who's followed by Fran who walk lazily behind her (she didn't even know why the boy keep accompanying her when he never even give any clue where Sawada is) have just reached the 3rd floor and have just turn right at the stairs corner, when suddenly she saw something flew her way ,which she thankfully managed to dodge to the ground right before it hit her right in the face.

Still in her position on the floor, Saya turn to look at the flying thing that has landed on the stairs below, and gasped as she realize what that was.

"A..A grenade!?"

"Tch. I missed."

Saya turn at the source of the new voice, and saw two teenagers who looked like they're in the same age as Fran standing tall there, giving her a look. The black curly haired boy, who she presume the one who had just thrown the grenade at her earlier, looking at her both lazily but seems to hold a grudge inside. While beside her stood a chinese looking girl who just staring at her friend from the corner of her eyes with tired look.

"Ah. So we have finally about to face them. About time," Fran said lazily while standing straight behind Saya. Didn't look like he care or planning to help the girl on whatever she have or gonna face there.

"Did you just thrown a damn grenade at me!?" Saya shouted with shocked face.

"So what if I did?" the black haired boy reply with a scowl. "Not like it's explosive anyway. Tsuna-nii gonna be so angry if I make a mess inside the house."

"But you have just attacked his guest, Lambo. What makes it any different?" I-Pin said with a sigh.

"I could just say my hand slipped. After all," Lambo turn his attention back at Saya who's still on the floor, and his eyes suddenly turn so malice, making Saya frozen on her spot. "These people deserve it anyway."

I-Pin sighed again at her brother's antics. It's not rare that Tsuna's guardian and friends being sensitive about Tsuna, but Lambo is always a special matter about that.

"I'm pretty sure Tsuna-nii didn't give her green light about this secret stuffs so you can just attack her all you want."

"I'm not. I just won't let her find Tsuna-nii unless I deem her worthy for it."

Saya blinked a few times at the boy, before she finally realize it. "Wait. Are you that adoptive brother of Sawada that used to pop out at school and make a ruccuss? That cow kid?"

"So you remember me." Lambo answer again, this time with a glare. "Just to make it clear. Except those people who already reside in this mansion, I absolutely despise you people from Tsuna-nii's school." He say it with total venom in his tone, making Saya shivered from fear. The boy is looking at her like he could blow him up with a real grenade anytime, if he wants too.

"And why are you siding with her anyway, Fran?!" Lambo suddenly turn and shouted at the other boy who have been watching at them in silence while seating on the stairs railing.

"Why? I just thought she might be interesting to be followed," he answer plainly while dangling his feet.

"Interesting?! She is one of Tsuna-nii's classmate who used to keep bullying him you know!" Lambo shouted in anger.

"Tsuna-nii never hold a grudge against them, you do know that. Look at where Mochida-san is now," I-Pin tried to calm him.

"I know. That's why I'll do it for him," he answer stubbornly.

Ignoring I-Pin's desperate sigh, Lambo turn back to Saya and keep his glare on her. "Why do you want to know about Tsuna-nii now anyway? You people never care about him before. If you want to get close to him just to hurt him again, I rather choose to kick you away here and now, since Tsuna-nii is too kind to even think of doing that."

Saya was gaping and have just make a small sound when the boy suddenly continue.

"Mind you. If your answer is wrong," he pull out something from his jacket pocket, which turned out to be another grenade and keep glaring at her, "I WILL kick you away. Even if it makes Tsuna-nii punish or kick me away."

Saya gulped. That grenade in his hand this time didn't look like it's as fake as the one before. With how the boy keep glaring death at her.

She turn to Fran who still sitting quietly behind her, and looking questionally at him. Fran only looking back at her lazily, but didn't do anything nontheless.

"You know Nee-chan," He suddenly start speaking. "With both of them here, I think that means Tsuna-nii is not far away from here. I even think he's right behind them there. So yeah, you have to get pass them, if you still want to find him."

"Even if I have to face on a fucking real grenade?!"

Fran shrugged. "That's how it goes. If you can't even handle something like this, better turn back right here and now."

Saya's eyes widen as she caught some hint from what Fran have just said. 'That's how it goes'? So facing weapon and death in this mansion is usual thing?!

Does that means, this place is a dangerous place? Where she could lose her life anytime?

But wait, she knows some people around Sawada is not such people who would easily enter a dangerous world like that. Especially Sasagawa Kyoko. She knows such soft hearted girl couldn't possibly do anything dangerous in her life, especially with how protective her brother is always acting to her.

But if even with that those two still willingly stay in this place with Sawada, then just how much Sawada means to these people?

Saya taking turns looking at the three teenagers around her.

A lazy looking boy who didn't look like he'll do anything tiring unless it's for his own convenience.

A foreign girl that's away from her home country for seems like years all on her own (because Saya sure she have seen her in their school days too).

And a mysterious boy who's not binded to the place but still stay anyway.

They're all so different in Saya's eyes, but as she look at them again now, she notice something that all of them hold and she don't.

Pride.

The Pride for being able to stood there, and hold firm on what they believe.

Saya gulped.

She feel so small now, compared to these people who supposed to be less experience in life than her. But looking at their eyes, she somehow know that they know and capable of much more things than her.

And it frustated her.

So much.

Saya stood up abruptly, startling the other three around her. Lambo looking at her confusedly, and frown when seeing her staring back at him with complete resolute and looking firm on it.

"It maybe true that I haven't done anything good towards Sawada in the past," she speak as she took a step towards Lambo.

"But that doesn't mean I won't do one in the future," another step.

"It pisses me off so much how everyone and everyone keep putting Sawada so high above their own live ever since I arrive in this place," another step, and Lambo scowling at her words.

"And what pisses me off the most," another step.

"...is how I can't understand or feel the same way on WHY you people treat him like such."

Another step, and now she stood eye to eye with the boy who's a few inches taller than her, with both looking at each other firmly.

"That's why, I will see it with my own eyes all the reason why Sawada worthy of all this," she speak right at his face. "Even if it kills me."

Silence stretched between them, with neither of them breaking their eye contact, as if testing each other's resolve.

After some time that feels like minutes, Lambo sighed tiredly, and turning his head to his partner. "Did you hear that? This woman is weird."

I-Pin giggles. "I guess that's what it takes for everyone to be 'us'."

Lambo rolls his eyes on what she implies, and then wordlessly turns around, walking through the corridor in front of Saya as she saw the chinese girls skipping on her step as she follow him. Leaving Saya confused on her feet.

"What are you waiting there for?" Fran pulling her out of her trance state as he suddenly appear beside her and start walking towards the duo. "We're gonna leave you behind if you just stay there, Nee-chan."

Saya blinked.

Twice.

"Wait, does that means…?"

Fran shrugged, "At least you're lucky Lambo didn't blow you up either way."

* * *

The group then stop in front of a double door, and then Lambo opened it and stroll inside casually.

"I know you'll be here, Tsuna-nii."

At the sound of chuckles that followed after, Saya turn to peek from behind Lambo, and found the main person she was looking for, sitting leisurely in the big room that looked like a luxury room. Definitely bigger and more luxurious than the one below that they used before.

"And I see you have bring me my guest, Lambo," Tsuna said lightly as he noticed the girl's figure behind him.

Lambo just snorted as he walk closer to Tsuna, and then slumped his body right beside him. So close that their shoulder bumped with each other, but neither seems to mind. "I still don't like the idea though."

"He keeps saying that on the way here, Tsuna-nii," I-Pin said as she took the empty spot on the other side of Tsuna on the couch.

"Hahaha, I can see that. But you still bring her here, aren't you Lambo?"

At Tsuna's word, Lambo just pouted even more and refused to look at him. But Tsuna could see, that Lambo has found 'something' worthy inside Saya, that make him willing to take her to his place.

"Well, now that the quest seems to be over, I will go home now, Tsuna-nii," Fran said from behind Saya.

"Eh? Already? You're not staying till dinner, Fran?" Tsuna looked dissappointed.

"The boss is leaving already. I need to go back or the commander gonna throw away my candies while I'm gone. Oh, and before I forget, the Boss left his useless tail in your living room downstair. Just as a reminder."

"Xanxus tie up Levi again?" Tsuna sighed tiredly.

"Well he's annoying as it is. Well then, adieu~" and he dissappear inside his mist, leaving flabbergasted Saya.

Still in his shocked state, Saya turn back at forth between Tsuna and the empty spot where Fran supposed to be, looking all confused. Even as he mysteriously disappear, his voice is still as monotone as ever.

Tsuna chuckled shyly at her before he start speaking, "Well, since my siblings have bring you to me, let's have some talk, shall we Amagi-san?"

* * *

"This must be a dream."

Osamu could hear his friends around him humming lowly or nodding speechlessly around him, as they, plus another group that has just join them a moment ago, watching the two pair busy talking (with one of them looked desperate in his wailing) with each other without seems to mind the crowd around them.

He never doubt Yamamoto Takeshi will get hot chick as his future partner, considering how popular he is already from the first time he knows the guy. But what just appeared completely stunned him. And he can't blame the newly joined group to get so 'mad' at the revelation and chase over the pair until the mansion.

Enma.

Fucking weak Enma, who always seem on par with Tsuna in all their inability in the past.

He knew that Enma and his weird group came from Italy too, but fucking hell! The girl who has been clinging on Enma since they arrive is definitely on a whole different level! She looked like a princess coming down from ancient kingdom or something!

And they said that girl is Enma's fiancee?! Fucking fiancee?!

Osamu sighed and rubbed his temple as he turn away from all the commotion, everything happened recently is too much.

Osamu feel like he had enough of all the surprise from this mansion already. Heck, he didn't even care to look at how Enma seems to pour out all his stress to the poor Yamamoto like the rest of his friends, he have an even more important thing to think about. Like his sister for example.

….

His sister…?

"FUCK!"

Osamu froze on his feet as he realize he had just shout that out loud, and now every pair of eyes in the room is locked on him.

"Is there...something, Osamu-kun?" it was Yamamoto who break the stretching silence.

"Errr...no, I just remember I forgot something. I need to get it now before I forgot, then, see you guys later!" he hurriedly walk backwards to the door, and as soon as he's out he quickly dashing out, ignoring the confused calls of his name from his friends.

It was so stupid of him, how could he forgot about his sister?! Mentally he blame everything that has happened since morning, but heck no time for that! He need to know what has happened to his house and sister!

He's pretty sure Tsuna and his friends wouldn't willingly tell him anything about it, with how secretive they sounded the night before. And how his sister answer him.

If there's someone in the mansion that he know he could trust and will possibly help him, it's only one person. And he'll get the truth out from him no matter what.

He's sure looking for Mochida in the masnion wouldn't be that difficult if he could just ask….someone.

* * *

"Back to what I was saying," Enma turning his attention back at the Vongola's Rain Guardian as soon as that person who he didn't know or remember left the room. "There's no fucking way you didn't know what Tsuna fucking planning!"

"But I swear I really don't know! Planning and documents stuffs is all through Hayato from Tsuna! You know how Tsuna always kick me away from any documents since THAT time!" Yamamoto trying to calm the angered Earth guardian, because somehow he couldn't move his feet even an inch from the floor since the Simon boss came. Either Enma is doing it on purpose, or it's leaking out from his anger unconsciously. Either way, it's bad news for him, and their civil guest.

"Besides, don't you think you've suddenly cursing too much, Enma? And this is the first time I see you do that, haha!"

"This is no laughing matter Takeshi-kun! How could Tsuna invite all these people and then spescifically ask me to come here WITH Shira-san?! And worse he didn't even tell me about this! Shira ALMOST spill out things earlier since I couldn't warn her ahead!"

"Umm...then we'll just have to deal with it? Haha~"

"TAKESHI-KUN!"

"I knew it was your voice."

"Oh! Hello there guys! I see Amagi-san has found you, huh?" Yamamoto grinned as he saw Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryouhei, Kyoko, Haru plus Saya walk towards them from the opened door. With Saya falling behind a few step, seems to be still in deep thought.

"Hahi! Shira-chan! It's been a while desu~!" Haru and Kyoko quickly make their way towards the girl as soon as they saw her.

But before Shira could say any response, Enma has gently let her arm off him before he walk with high speed towards the Vongola boss who just all smiling as if he knew it was coming anyway.

"How dare you trick me Tsuna!" he hissed right in front of his face.

"Awww~ how could you accuse me like that Enma-kun? I only invite you out to have a date with Shira-san, aren't I?"

"Don't play dumb Tsuna! I'm sure you have guessed already what had just happened with us on the street! You did this on purpose!"

"Ouch. You caught me."

"See! What do you think you're doing! They're civilian! And you know how Shira didn't know about our past in school! What if they or she say something wrong!?"

"I just wanted to show how cool you are now with having such a beauty as fiancee to our old classmates~"

Enma blushed deep red at that, while Tsuna smirk with satisfied face.

"I-I didn't-! S-She is-!"

"I know~ I know~ You don't have to say another word my dear friend," Tsuna says while tapping his shoulder, looking like all he have for the other guy is pure condolence. "I totally understand how hard it must have been to keep your beautiful fiancee from all those male eyes every day. I totally understand that feel. It must have been a hard work for you to keep her safe with how her beauty easily captivate every male's eyes even when he only stood on her feet, excluding us of course, aren't you? Not that I'm doubting how loyal Shira-san is to you, of course."

"...are you holding grudge on me or something, Tsuna-kun?"

Saya who has been all silent in the back, took that opportunity to retreat out, but unfortunately, Tsuna's could easily saw her.

"Where are you going, Amagi-san? It's almost dinner time."

Saya just stop and turn her head to look at him from the corner of her eyes as she reply from her spot, "I'm not that hungry. I'll just return to my room. I know where the kitchen anyway. Well then, see you later Sawada."

Everyone just stay silent as they saw her retreating away, before Tsuna turn back to everyone and smiles brightly at all of them.

"I see you have met Enma-kun and his fiancee! Aren't they a cute couple?"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"I know, I know Enma-kun, I was just joking," he pouted at him. "Well you guys must be tired after all the trip you made today. Like I said, dinner almost ready, so let's eat and rest because tomorrow and the day after tomorrow will be a super long day!"

Their guest frowned. "Are we will be doing something?"

If possible, Tsuna's smile brightened even more, blinding everyone and almost makes some of them passed out (again). "I'm gonna take you guys on sightseeing trip around Italy! First stop tomorrow, will be Venice!"

* * *

**A/N : Well look who have come back guys? I'm really sorry for keep neglecting this story so much. This chapter actually already sitting in my folder for a loooooong time, but I just didn't have time to post it T.T My first few months life in Japan is so harsh, I barely have time to even type anything. Other writers updates on their khr fics is really my booster for the past few months, so I really want to do so with mine too, and finally my life is getting steady here! I can't promise anything yet, but as I've been promising since long ago, I WON'T STOP UNTIL THIS FIC ACTUALLY FINISH. Thank you for you guys who still remember this story, if there's any X"DD**

**P.S : Sorry if my long time absence has make my writing skills sucks.**


End file.
